


Sleeping Dogs

by CowandCalf



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, I needed another one for the guys, M/M, Mike breaks up with Rachel, Pressure, Shameless Smut, abusive alcohol consume, assumed destroyed friendship, contains minor spoilers, drunken Harvey, gross drunken behavior, love declaration, marvey, no foreplay, porn fantasies about each other, secretly flirting, sharing kinks (no details destroys the surprise), takes place some weeks after 6x10, they fuck hard and rough, they want each other back but they don't know how, to horny to slow down, vacation with more porn, very caring Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf
Summary: Let sleeping dogs lie. This saying refers to the hidden love both men feel for each other. Their friendship didn’t make it through prison time. They don’t even dare to deal with this loss, too scared to hear the other say they are done for good. Harvey drowns his sarrows in booze. Mike doesn’t let Harvey build up walls. How did they end in this impossible situation? The past can’t be undone. Love behaves like water and always finds a way. Once the dogs are awake the force is unleashed. No chance to hide.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, not making any money out of it. I mean no harm to anyone. Just love the guys so much.
> 
> Not beta-read. There is only me and believe me, I am cross-eyed after re-reading it so many times. I don’t see the typos anymore. I mean….financial…fiancial…financial…Is there really a difference ? So please ignore all typos, overlook them and read on. Thank you so much.
> 
> This mind-baby here gave me a bloody hard time. I almost went bananas. A week ago I was so tempted to do the Hulk-move and smash my PC against the wall just for the satisfaction of noise and distruction. Oh boy. But there was always this soft voice in the back of my head that whispered „it is for the guys…just do it.“ So I did.
> 
> I imagine my muse as a fairy being slightly overweight. She always works overtime dusting my brain with a huge amount of star-dust to keep me going. She really believes in me. I re-wrote many parts of the story several times and this here is the final edition. It is as good as it gets. I can't do better at the moment. I have to improve on a lot of things : vocabulary, language flow, smut, punctuation. I am aware of that, but nevertheless I finished it with my current skills.
> 
> And besides writing like a mad person, proofreading, cursing a blue streak, yearning for my muse to come back and happy dances there is this huge thing going on, called Life. Ha! I have neglected so many tasks and the duties are pressuring down on me now. Time to let go and get back to my daily chores which do in fact yell my name.
> 
> So, here you go, have it - my mind-baby. 
> 
> Another version of Marvey after Mike got released. I wanted to have another reunion. Hot, juicy, full of drama and a lot of Marvey porn. I am insatiable about getting them together. I need them to kiss, to hold each other and to rock the sheets big time.
> 
> Rachel isn’t so appealing. I apologize to all Rachel fans. She is a great girl, but not at Mike’s side.
> 
> I post my stories the same way I love to read other stories the most – in one go. So in case there is somebody out there who loves to read stories also like that. This is for you then.
> 
> As to the length of the story. What can I say? I love details, they need words. Yeah, I confess guilty as charged. I tried to make it up with a lot of porn.

"Hi Louis, have you brought the last financial report from the most recent quarter?" Mike pushes the door open and greets Louis who is aready sitting at the table preparing for their weekly meeting.

"Hi Mike. Yeah, they are right here, doesn't look good at all. But that's not a surpise, is it?"

Louis scoops the folder over the tabel in the conference room where Mike catches them starting to read immediately.

"Where is Harvey? He is five minutes overdue." Louis adresses Mike.

"Uh, I don't know. Haven't seen him all morning." Mike doesn't even look up when he answers the question.

"Hey, Sportsman, listen....what's up with the two of you? I mean not my business anyway but you don't hang out that often anymore." Louis entwines his fingers, ellbows on the table and wears this 'come-talk-to-uncle-Louis' face.

"It's nothing. The circumstances are pressuring all of us. That's all. Not much time to fool around, I guess." 

"Whatever you say, Mike. It seems anyway that Harvey is much more difficult to handle than ever. He is beyond moody...oh boy. Hey, come on, fetch some coffee before Harvey gets here. Would you?"

"Well, why not. Be right back. You take yours with milk and sugar, right?" Mike calls over his shoulder before he walks off to the staff kitchen.

Louis only nods already buried in all the documents which occupy half the table.

Mike walks with his well trained tunnel vision to avoid seeing Harvey coming around the corner. He focuses only on the nearby coffee machine, to fill three cups and then to head back to Louis. He hopes he manages to cope better with their situation during this meeting.

Donna walks in and closes the door. Never a good sign. Mike closes his eyes for a short moment.

"Mike..." Donna only whispers.

"Donna...what...please don't start again. There is nothing to fix anymore." Mike tries to busy himself with making coffee.

"Can't you talk to him once more?" Donna apporaches Mike from the side leaning in and forces him to look at her. She emphasizes her request with her hand squeezing Mike's forearm.

"No, not worth the trouble. We...It hasn't meant to be. You know that too." 

Mike watches Donna at close range and sees her eyes tearing up.

"Come on, Donna. Don't, please. Let's try to get through this day. Okay?...Hey, Donna, come here."

Mike pulls Donna in a short hug, rubs her back and steps back stroking her arms with his hands.

"He distroys himself, you know that right? He doesn't even listen to me anymore." Donna sniffs and straightens up again. "It kills me everyday a little bit more to see how you two just fall apart and I can't do a damn thing about it."

"I know, but there is nothing I could do for him. It is how it is now. Let's face the work and how we get out of this mess here so all of us will have a job in the near future."

Donna leans in an puts a kiss on Mike's cheek. Without a word she heads out leaving Mike behind threatened by this empty feeling inside his chest where is heart supposed to be.

Nothing to add to that. He loads all three cups onto a try to head back to their meeting. Mike turns and almost bumps back into Donna who has returned hovering in the open door.

"One more thing Mike, I whish you'd do for me...please....try at least one last time to talk to him, to get through his walls. Please promise me that."

Donna watches Mike with pleading eyes and Mike can't do anything but nod.

"I promise Donna. I will give it one more try...for you I 'll do it. You're good?"

"Yes, thank you Mike." 

They speperate and Mike closes in on the conference room and he sees Harvey through the glass door sitting with his back towards him. This punch never misses the force that tightens his chest whenever he descries Harvey in a close-up view. He hesitates and waits until he feels the inner walls are back in place before he re-enters the room.

"You are late." Harvey's voice is sharp.

"No, I am not. We were waiting for you and I went to get some coffee. Here I've brought you an espresso. I don't know how you drink your coffee."

"Thanks, but no thanks. No espresso." And with that Harvey pushes his cup away.

Another gesture to let Mike know, that they are miles away from getting better. He only shoots Harvey a short glance before he sits down trying to calm his thudding heart. Every rejection as small as it may be crumples his heart a little bit more. Well aware that Harvey might just feel the same way.

Harvey watches Mike out of the corner of his eyes.

This unreadable look Mike wears on his face these days disturbes Harvey more than he wants to admit. His features are unwavering, not showing anything what is on his mind. Harvey’s eyes scanning Mike's face in a millisecond pretending as if he is somebody. He learnt to ignore this uncomfortable twitch from his stomach in such moments. It took some time to reach a state where he doesn’t feel anything anymore when he looks at Mike. His heart is stone cold and it aches. A constant pressure Harvey has gotten used to live with.

They start to discuss how to go on. All three men know the firm dangles on a string. Within two weeks they must, really must exhibit any success to be able to achieve a turn around, otherwise they have to declare bankruptcy. The sword of Damocles hangs over their heads, ready to stab any minute. They need a plan B.

„So, what exactly are you saying, rookie?“ Harvey sighs inwardly, this damn old habit. This word slips out with a mind of its own. Before Harvey could have felt the letters gathering on his tongue it hangs already in the air.

Mike stares with this annoying face expression towards Harvey but there is something moving under his skin. Harvey senses it with his whole body. His old Mike used to wear his heart on his sleeve. He could hit the bull's eye of his trail of thoughts only by looking at Mike's face. Now? Harvey exhales silently and deletes immetiately any further mind-walk down that path. They're done. That's it.

„Don’t call me that anymore. My rookie times are long gone. I have a name. Call me by my name." Mike says in a calm but very determind tone while holding Harvey’s face in place with his glare.

"Yeah, whatever… _Michael_. Old habits die hard. Won’t happen again. But let’s go back to the important things in life."

Harvey uses all self-control to push this heat down that wants to eat him up and clings to his back. The shot of adrenaline that gets his body all shaky still runs free in his system after what Mike just said. 

„We have…sorry you, Louis and you, Harvey, have two options. As I see it you can work your asses off for two more weeks with the hope to land new clients but if this doesn’t happen then you have to shut down this buisness. Pack up your stuff and leave the sinking ship. Somebody needs to say it....the firm is broke...so there, I just said it. That's a fact."

Mike watches how this statement leads to a heated discussion between Louis and Harvey fighting over options and how to handle this delicate dance on the edge.

Mike has to work hard not to give away his nervousness. Harvey is distrubingly close in such kind of meetings. He can’t stand it to smell his cologne, to see his face muscles play under his smooth skin. And he can't have it at all when Harvey's uses his old term of endearment when he adresses Mike. This hurts way too much.

Mike secretly watches Harvey how his hands and soft lips move while he speaks. This beautiful man looks as hot as always, even more attractive than months ago. He has lost weight. His whole posture looks more atheltic and brawny than ever. It takes Mike so much force to keep his body under control not to act nuts in the worst way. He would want nothing but bolt just right out the door to escape this gridlocked state they maneuvered themselves into. His mind still betrays him with flashes of images he wished to act on and now he can't get rid of them.

He would have loved to feel Harvey's skin under his fingers...any skin. He still can recall this vibrating thrill that surfed through his tummy like a flipper ball gone wild when Harvey smiled at him in the most adorable way...and his eyes are still on Harvey's ass whenever he feels unwatched. 

They meet as strangers nowadays. Lost are the days as Batman and Robin. This thought still rips tiny pieces out of his heart. He hasn't learnt yet how to go on from here. Donna urges him everyday to think it over, to find a way. He has promised her one last attempt.

Harvey hates him. He hasn't said it so straight forward but...Mike knows .

This special thought always makes him buckle in pain and his belly gets filled with icewater. It is his own fault. He just pushed Harvey repeatedly away until Harvey got the message...but completely the wrong way. Mike needed distance after his release. This easy cameraderie they had just doesn’t work for him anymore because it is pretended. Life has changed irrevocably.

Mike can’t just put his old shoes back on and walk in them as nothing has happened.

Harvey had to play God as usual. He made all desicions by himself, always over Mike’s head. In his best interest of course.

Mike sighs inwardly about his trail of thoughts that lead nowhere. But...oh Harvey...Mike wasn't able to find the right words how to explain what he meant. Harvey never listened anyway. There was only one way to handle things - his.

After some time into his senctence he couldn’t stand this feeling of Harvey ruling his life. He behaved as if he is able to hold the fucking world in his hands deciding who has to jump and who can stay on. He hates to know how Harvey crossed so many boundaries for Mike, committed one crime after the other to bang him out. It was never ever the idea that Harvey puts everything at stake to safe Mike's sorry ass.

Harvey never passed that state where Mike only was his pup, the associate...and now? It backfired in the worst way ever - this experience drove a wedge between them and it just sticks there like concreted.

Both men just deflated like old rubber balls nobody uses anymore after Mike got out of prison, back to his old life. Harvey prepared everything for him like the bloody, annoying superhero he is. Mike couldn’t bite back the sarcastic comment if Harvey would help him too to roll his fucking condom over his fucking cock so he can screw his fiancé. _What the fuck?_

Harvey’s hurtful look will be forever burnt into his brain.

He is deeply hurt to know Harvey doesn't think of him highly enough to let him stand by his side. Mike has to clench is fingers to a fist not to give in to run his palm over his face.

Shit, this isnt’t the time to think about such kind of stuff. _Pull yourself together, Ross!_

Mike tries to zoom back into the discussion where Harvey and Louis are talking agitated over the item of the firm's new name in case they come up with a miracle to save the business. They have to change the name again. Specter-Litt…..Litt-Specter….this will be a hard fight and Mike already knows that Louis will lose. 

Harvey is actually bored with their meeting. He knows well enough that the firm is nearly breaking apart and there is no emergency plan to save it. He discusses with Louis on the outside but his mind is focused on totally different things

_Specter - Ross...Ross - Specter_

One of Harvey's stupid dreams that shattered to pieces along with his close friendship he had with Mike.

He can’t stand it, when this something struggles to get free and lashes around with no control of the damage it does.

Harvey feels this well known urge to down a drink or two, maybe half the bottle even. They help, the feiry burning drinks and than...dizziness, numbness and finally...silence.  
He needs to find Linda’s number, he needs a good fuck tonight. Distraction is all he's got left but it is never enough to shut out Mike for good.

This meetings are always double-edged. Harvey craves moments where he is close to Mike. But Mike has cut him off. He closed a door and hasn't opend up for him until today. Harvey's hands hurt with need to run his knuckles over Mike's clenched jaw to beg him to let him in again. Harvey does not know how to do this. It never happened before. 

To see how Mike avoids his gaze just to sneak a peek the moment Harvey turns his head makes his cold heart hurt even more. Harvey gets used to these unbearable moments. Mike is again back at the firm and back together with his fiancé.

He is back, but not at Harvey’s side, back, but not the way Harvey wished for such a long time. He isn't able to form words to his feelings. He didn't dare to do so during their good times and now?...Now the world has turned to shit and Harvey has do deal with the aftermath. He has nothing left but to put one foot infront of the other. This eats up all his strength, but he doesn't admit it even to himself. He launches back into his old life - before Mike. The only way he knows how to deal with it.

Harvey wanted to save Mike, to protect him from everything. This is like carved in his soul, this need to be there for Mike. But somewhere on the way they lost each other. Mike didn't want his help anymore and he just can't get past that thought, that he failed Mike....again.

Harvey feels so damn tired. Harvey grits his teeth to hold back this swallowing that would give him away.

No reason to dwell on things no one can change. Mike torpedoed his feelings with no chance to ever get that part right again. This bloody rookie turned Harvey’s world upside down in a way where he still struggles to get back onto his feet. So Harvey does what he always has done in such emotional overloaded situation. He kicks the door shut to this fucking mess, heat-seals the gate to make sure that never ever some of this emotional crap can escape. 

Yeah, Harvey is back to square one.

That’s his life now - to safe the firm, to destroy his body with painstaking planing, to fuck who ever his attractive enough to be fucked by Harvey Specter and to be the most brilliant laywer ever. Enough goals to live for. Not that Harvey ever thinks so clearly about all these things. He slithers into this habit a little bit more with every day that passes. Harvey needs this fight even if it sucks like vampire's teeth buried in his flesh, weakening his body and milking him alive. He collapses almost every night fairyl drunk onto any soft surface that lets him rest for some hours. In the beginning he almost couldn't keep it together. His yearning for Mike hijacked him like a fucking lunatic with the goal to rip his belly open.

All these thoughts shoot through Harvey’s mind when he looks at Mike now. He speaks and explains what he thinks is the best idea to save this firm.

Harvey's own mask is in place. He glares and forces himself to look either in Louis’s or Mike’s eyes when he talks. His voice is sharp cutting through his speech like a sword.

Harvey is thankful to have Mike back on board. He acts as a counselor and he does a hell of a job. But Harvey fights hard not to slip back into old habits that felt like home and family at the same time. This special friendship has turned into a dance on an ice field with plastic bags wrapped around their feet. 

And there is this other hard fact Harvey has to accept - Jessica left.

Another piece of his world that crumples to dust and he was not able to save it, to make it right. He is only forced to watch and to react. Harvey knows he behaves childlike, but he feels as if everyone leaves him. As if he is not worth it that anyone stays, just for him - by his side.

He needs more and more pain to toughen himself and to numb this omnipresent feeling that he failed. He has regular headaches after his workouts in the ring from too many hard fights with too many serious blows to his head. But can’t back off either not to attempt his workouts. He systematicly hallows out his soul, his feelings and replaces it with hard muscles, unforgivness and this stiff, hard streak that his fascial expression turned into.

He finally focuses back on the discussion.

"How do you feel about the idea to open a new, smaller law firm? Leave everything behind and make a new start?" Mike suggest.

"Just the two of you, if you are up to it of course. I know this is a very hard decision to make. Because, let's be serious. We are already on a sinking ship that can't be safed easily. Just a suggestion that I wanted to have discussed and in the open because it is one of your options."

Mike leans back after dropping this new thought. He already sees Harvey's face harden into a stony mask. He is clenching his jaw repeatedly.

"You wouldn't stay with us in the long run? I mean would you even consider to be part of the new business?" Louis asks curiously.

"I don't know what will be and where life takes me. I can't say yes at the moment. Look, let's be honest here. I am damaged goods in the world of law and success. I wouldn't do you any favors to stay and to build up your new firm. I knew it from the beginning that I only have a limitted time working with all of you. By the way you still have a great team out there. Like Donna and Gretchen, Benjamin too and then there is also Rachel. I am sure with such capable people it shouldn't be a problem to get a good business up and running."

Harvey only listens with half his concentration. The only thing that gets repeated in his head over and over again, is the possibility that Mike leaves him for good this time. He almost feels the loosening of this hard grip he tried to hold and to ignore at the same time. He only would build up a new business with Mike by his side but this option seems not to exist in Mike's future plans.

He convinced himself over and over again that he doesn't give two shits about Mike's future plans, but now? He feels the rising of a panic attack. How much he hates his goddamn body that alway abandons him and leaves him to turn into this trembling, embarrassing mess. _For fucks sake, Specter, pull yourself together!_

Mike stares at his hands and feels the change in Harvey's posture like a shock wave that hits his chest. He doesn't look at him only keeps talking to Louis who is quite attracked to the idea to found a smaller firm, to start from scratch and try to leave their miserable ending with PSL to start new.

"Harvey? What do you think? Actually quite a good idea. I never dared to think in this direction, but Mike has a good point. Harvey?" Louis smiles and turns to Harvey.

Mike needs all his will power not to dash out of his chair to be close to Harvey to make sure he is alright. He can't watch this strong man falling apart in the most painful way. He experienced a panic attack with Harvey when he still was allowed to help and be there for him. Now? He only hopes Harvey reacts fast enough to get to the next bathroom to break down on his own. Mike bites the inside of his cheeks as hard as he can to keep him from turning to Harvey. Harvey chooses this second to get up mumbling something and rushes out the door. Louis only looks completely astonished and hurt.

"Why is Harvey leaving? Doesn't he want to establish a new buisness with me?" Louis askes very sternly.

"Look Louis, give him time. I guess it is for all of us a very tough decision to make. PSL is and always has been Harvey's home. All of this hits him very hard, I guess. Just give him time, okay?" Mike stands too.

"Now what?" Louis wants to know, always the one who is lost somehow when the ground shakes on which they are standing.

"Now you get all the finance files on your table to figure out the best way to close this firm. What do you think? Just to be prepared. We still need to wait for Harvey's opinion."

Louis nods happily and gets out the door. Mike still collects all his files and heads out after Louis to get to his office. He only throws a brief look into the direction in which Harvey has disappeared.

His thoughts are chasing each other in a sickening speed playing tag. He gets drawn to the bathroom like a huge magnet. But this would be such a big mistake. He heaves a sigh and tries to push this lurking sadness down which fogs his mind so often these days. He runs a plam over his face to put his feature back in place and makes a beeline to Rachel's office.

Mike only puts his head through the door and gives Rachel a small smile. She looks beautiful as ever and smiles widely at him.

"Hey Rachel, are you ready? Can we leave? You know your parents don't like it at all when we are late. We still have to get home, get changed and than we need to drive through this crazy traffic at a friday night. You're coming?"

"Yes, almost done. Give me ten more minutes and I meet you infront of the elevator, okay?" She already has turned back to her work. Mike seems to be forgotten in an instant.

Mike slowly walks back to his office to clear his desk and call it a night. His head hurts and this dull pain behind his eyes is very disturbing. He thinks about options how to reach Harvey. He is highly concerned and wishes so much to have the persmission to look for him. He needs a least a sign from Harvey that he still breathes. His desire to be near him now is overwhelming. Mike only thinks a second about actually calling Harvey. He is still too afraid to do that. So he grabs his cell and writes Harvey a text. At least he owes Donna that much.

 

_You alright?_

 

Mike waits with a pounding heart and breathes out some of his stucked air only to suck it harshly back in.

 

_Fuck off!_

 

Okay, not the answer he has hoped for. Yeah, hell, he has expected this. 

Mike runs a hand over his face and licks his lips, petrending hard that Harvey's answer didn't just stabbed his heart anew. This fucking, stupid sparkle of hope always gets shot out of a far end of his pathetic soul attacking him with a constant annoyance he can't get rid of. As hard as he tries, it is still there. They fought so many fights and all of them mustered them on a new, better level. It was so intense and he was so close to Harvey, still is. But the last fight just broke them.

What if...what could have been...why did Harvey need to act the fucking way he did? Okay, no need to think about this again. This only leads to heartache and a somber mood.

Mike bends his head back trying to regain his composure and ingores the burnning feeling in his eyes. At least Harvey is able to write a text. He gives a fuck at the moment what Harvey might think. He writes back.

 

_Tell me you are alright. Otherwise I call paramedic to make sure you don't die of a heart attack. Don't care if you are pissed._

 

_U r an idiot! 'm fine. Just back off._

 

Here we go. Mike sighs and thinks it's a good thing that he just got his anwer. He even feels a slight relief. Although Harvey acts unforgiving, somehow Mike reads between the lines. He knows Harvey is thankful for Mike's attention.

Mike slips his cell back into his pocket and walks toward the elevator to meet Rachel. He can't think of anything more bothering than to meet her parents and spend a whole fridaynight at their place. Some of her mother's friends are coming over too. There will be small talk that bores him stiff already. He will act as expected and won't give Rachel any reason to bitch at home about his behavior. 

He still can't put these pieces together why he lives this life now. From the outside it's a great thing he has running here. A very good looking fiancé. Her father is a successful lawyer in New York. If there is a getting together it is always only with the upper curst. So Mike is in this inner circle of the rich and the famous. For anyone else this could be his chance to reach wealth and stability. But for some weeks now he only feels like a dark horse among them.

There are days Mike is scared his system implodes any minute. He wasn't able to save his friendship with Harvey and Harvey was the core of his universe. This man still means so much to him. He can't get pass this fact that they are done. Everything shattered into thousands of pieces which are still lying on the floor where Mike stumbles over it every day in a fresh and hurtful way. It's a deep wound that can't heal. He feels this heat pooling in the pit of his stomach that makes him swallow very hard around this lump in his throat.

There was so much more.

He sees Rachel waiting for him, already tapping her foot on the spot. He shifts into acting mode and disguises his true self with the one 'Mike' Rachel wants to have. But today happened something and he feels the crack physically that gets drawn through his mask. It hasn't been there this morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike's ass is numb from sitting that long in the same positon. He sweats around his balls and his belly is full to the brim. The headache gives him a hard time. He looks forward to tie his running shoes tomorrow morning and go for his round. 7 miles at least, some hard push ups and abs training and he will feel back to normal. Training has become his new religion.

Rachel though seems to feel as comfortable as a fish in the water. There is a lively debate going on about economy and the situation in Europe. Mike tries to hold on to an intrested face expression. He wishes not for the first time tonight to be somewhere else.

He starts to imagine having Harvey sitting at the opposite side of the table. They would do their silent communication game they became so good at. It always was so much fun to exchange knowing smiles and eye rolls nobody did understood but them. Mike was always thrilled to know this tough, good looking man wanted his attention. It was kind of a secret flirting.

Mike never gets tired to recall how Harvey could turn him on with the way he sipped at his glass of wine tipping his tongue so slightly out before he swallowed always nailing Mike on the spot with his intense gaze. Mike fights hard not to close his eyes leaning his head back and to get lost in Harvey's face. Those were the good days. His chest thightens painfully thinking at all those memories.

He has to adjust his tie to distract his hammering heart. He can't risk to lose his cheery face. He wouldn't be able to explain why his eyes are tearing up about a comment to this new law at Wall Street.

Daydreaming about Harvey is something Mike hasn't allowed himself in a very long time. It helds a threat to get attacked with so many tender, exciting and sexy memories. His week body responses in the most unwelcome way. His trousers feel way too tight around his fly....oh boy, this is going to be a long evening. Mike secretly sighs for the umpteenth time.

He tries to dissect his mood because he knows he is to quiet. Rachel's mother needs to see that Mike eats half the food just to let her know she did well with all the dishes. This evening sucks more than all the others did so far. It is almost unbearble. But he read a lot about Bushido and the way of the japanese samurai. He was always impressed by their ability to control everything from mind to body. So, he silently recites some of their rules to keep calm and to survive this dinner.

Rachel's father has his fun to tease Mike about their terrible mess at the firm and how they just stuck in an unsolvable situation. He accuses Harvey of this damage and drops some bad comments about Jessica leaving the sinking ship. Of course he would have done so many things differently so the firm would still be well-lit in its glory. Bla-bla-bla-yadda-yadda....

No doubt Robert Zane is an outstanding lawyer with an immaculate reputation. He never got his hands dirty and Mike respects him as the capable lawyer he is. But it takes a lot of Bushido rules to rein his mind not to drop a sharp and almost mordant comment and to tell him just to go to hell.

But this would have meant to turn this polite but very boring dinner into a war zone and he couldn't deal with this. The only person he would have been able to rant and joke about such kind of stuff was Harvey. It hits him hard how much he misses this man tonight. This yearning feels like a snake eating holes in his belly.

Mike tenses when Rachel's father explains again that Mike, as a fraud, could also add a big part of the firm's fall on his account. Mike pretends to be forgiving and laughs with the others. He looks directly at Rachel. Her gaze flickers with unsureness and a disapproval that shows not for the first time on her face.

Yeah, in every family there is this rotten apple. It seems Mike pulls this tag in this family. He really tries to fit in to please Rachel. But this evening here? It just sucks.

Mike doesn't feel comfortable. It is more as if he is on a stage pretending to be someone that he isn't. Rich and upper-class is just fine with him. But there is no fun, no joking. Rich people are strange people. Okay, Harvey is also rich, but he is different. Harvey is just Harvey. Yeah, Harvey always stands out and he could just fit in in any scenery and feels comfortable with all sorts of people. To be together with Harvey always meant to have a blast.

Mike touches his cell in his pocket and holds it in his hands. It steadies him because there are two received messages from Harvey. Yes, infact, when he touches his phone he feels connected to Harvey and this gives him a calmness that waters his eyes.

Harvey...Harvey...it seems as if his inner iron gates has been breached and some of his strapped emotions has been unleashed....shit. And why the fuck does he clinge to his cell phone pretending this is a connection to Harvey? This is all he has got left and it has to be enough not to lose his mind. He has never felt more alone than right at this moment sitting at a table full of people.

Harvey knows how to play the game with rich people. Mike attempted enough client meetings to see Harvey in action. Afterwards they laughed about what was said during the discussion and chilled for some moments in this pleasant silence sitting on a bench with coffee in hand smiling at the latest joke. Those were the greatest days ever and Mike almost hunches with pain when these pictures washes through his mind and setting his heart on fire. What is with this day that he gets ambushed over and over again with memories of happy Harvey-time? This burning pain almost knocks the air out of his lungs.

He can't deal with this inner melt down here, at the table with Rachel looking that angry at him. 

"What's up Mike? Why are you so quiet? Don't you think that it's a little bit unpolite just to sit there instead to be part of the discussion? My parent's guests might think you don't like them..." Rachel lifts an eyebrow and intenses her stare.

There it is...this bloody bitching about fucking nonsense how to impress guests and parents.

_Breathe, Ross, breathe.....samurai-style, no twitch, no reaction to any challenge, be centred in body and mind...let your Ki flow through your system. Uhhhmmm - ahhhhhh....sou desu, hai!_

"Sorry, Darling. I didn't pay attention. I was occupied with all the problems concerning the firm. But of course, please exuce me for not paying attention everybody!" Mike smiles and nods into the circle so everybody could see his very sorry face.

Rachel's father nods approvingly toward his daughter. Mike has to hold back his temper otherwise he would just have barked like a dog asking for his goody by letting his tongue hang out.

Mike only survives the evening because he holds on to his phone, where this odd energy evaporates that the digital brain of his device holds the proof that Harvey read his text, even in a mad fury, but he typed back. He answered Mike. Just this knowledge keeps him sane and in place. There is more than one opportunity where he could rip Mr. Zane's head off, to punch his fat tummy and to let him spit some teeth on the table.

They end the evening very late. Mike behaves. Rachel smiles at him from time to time to show him how well he is doing. This behavior makes Mike seethe with unknown anger. He welcomes this heat in his belly. They will have a nice chit-chat at home.

After their goodbyes they drive home in a uncomforable silence and Mike knows Rachel is not happy with him. He couldn't fulfill her expectations. For the very first time since he is out of prison Mike feels anger and not guilt. He feels as if he awakes out of a hibernation, still with a very hazy mind, but he is awake. He realises now that they hadn't had any good laugh tonight. No joke. Only fucking dead serious and boring topics.

"Did you notice that nobody laughed the whole long evening? Isn't this odd?" Mike says this one sentence into their silence. Rachel amost jumps at the sound of his voice.

"Excuse me? We had a great evening with very various and serious items to discuss. There is not always room for silly laughter. And by the way....next time please pull yourself together. I don't like it when you insult my parents and her friends with your lack of attention." Rachel spits these words out with a high tone in her voice. Uhhh...somebody is angry.

Mike keeps driving and touches his cell phone time and again. He couldn't care less about Rachel's mood. It amuses him actually that this tough rules at Rachel's home only starts to distrub him now. It is not his place, they are not his people. He does not fit in! Wow! _He does not fit in!_

This thought silence him even more. He lets it roll on his tongue and gets his mind accustomed with the energy of this words. He recalls one of the happy days when he still was Harvey's rookie and than he wanders back to tonight and compares both this feelings that settle in his chest...Okay, this is too much for now. He can't do it, not with Rachel sitting next to him and puff out this angry steam that he should focuse on. 

Seriously? When did his relationship turn into a stressful thing? Why does he need this validation from everyone at the table that he is worthy to sit there? Rachel knows to whom she said yes and who Mike is. 

Yeah, he knows. He felt so guilty when he was finally out of prison and Rachel was still there, waiting for him. So he just did everything she asked. It only dawns on him right now how wrong everything feels.

_This isn't it._

He feels how his phone burns a hole in his trousers. The presence of Harvey has increased over the evening and rocks Mike's world hard and rough. His heart feels cought up in a bloody sea storm of feelings. It gets tossed and turned and smashed against the water. He levels out his breathing. There is time for that when they are home, not now. 

Rachel eyes him from the side and Mike comes back from his mental trip only to realize that he completely forgot about Rachel sitting next to him. What?...

"Sorry, did you say something? I have a very bad headache and I am sorry, I didn't pay attention. So?"

The universe just answered him one important question. And in this very moment he knows he is not going to marry Rachel and he is not going to get a member of her family.

He desperately wanted to belong to someone. So he was willing to do anything to reach his goal. But this is not fair to both of them. He doesn't fulfill Rachel's high expectations and her father despises him. Rachel still needs to find her match. Mike is not her mate, at all. He can't compete with what she is used to. And more important, he doesn't want to compete. He is not going to sell his soul just to please Rachel.

They are done. Mike feels it. Right there driving the car he inwardly breaks up with Rachel. Just like this all the pieces fall into place.

"You are in an very funny mood tonight. You know? Next time just don't come, okay? If you don't like to spend time with my family then just say it. What's going on with you Mike? You behaved really strange today."

"Let it be for now, Rachel. As I have told you, I really have a bad headache." 

Rachel huffs not really believing what Mike's tries to explain but she doesn't nag on.

Finally at home Mike opens the door. Rachel can't get in fast enough and ellbows her way past Mike to instantly disappear into the bathroom. Mike gets punished he knows. But he doesn't care anymore. Actually he likes to play a little bit and he is curious how far he can go until Rachel snaps. He hasn't done anything wrong today. He won't twist himself until it suits her. Not going to happen.

Mike opens the bathroom door and knows right away, that Rachel hates to be disturbed like that when they still have unsolved buisness between them. Normally they have some sex at weekends because they have more time. Mike ignores her glares and steps infront of her, bracketing her shoulders with both hands.

"Look, I am really sorry that you didn't feel comfortable with me tonight. It is too much stuff going on at the firm. I mean it's also your job that could be affected. I really don't know where we will be two weeks from now. So please, accept my appology. It was a long week and really have a headache. And for your father I am no match for your. From the beginning I had to fight for his approval and I still haven't got it. Never will, because I did prison time. Look, you have a very nice family but sometimes I am really clueless what you want from me."

Rachel is stiff under his hands and he feels her tension increasing after his speech.

"You could have faked your interest and pretended to be happy to be there. At least. My mother cooked the whole day for this evening." She is really angry.

"Come on Rachel, now that's pathetic and you know it. I did fake it actually and I haven't been the only guest. I am still so full from all the food. I told your mother many times how tasty everything was. I don't know what to do more. I can't change my personality." Mike squeezes her shoulders and watches her.

"Maybe that's the problem..." Rachel answers without thinking.

"Okayyyy? Would you like to explain this more detailed?" Mike feels hurt yes, but finally they get to the bottom of this tense mood that helds them captured for some time now.

"No, not tonight. I might say things I don't want to, or say it too harshly." Rachel avoids Mike's eyes.

"Rachel, we both know that everything has changed from the very moment I stepped out of prison. This experience is life changing and I don't blame any of us to have some concerns. I guess this is normal. But let's behave nice and don't get dirty. Agreed? We had very good times too."

"Yeah, that's true. No, we won't get dirty. We will discuss this like reasonable people. Okay. But let's sleep first. I am really tired. I have to be at work tomorrow anyway." Rachel steps back to free herself from Mike's grip.

"But it's Saturday tomorrow?" Mike is astonished because she hasn't mentioned any work. Mike lets go of her.

"Yeah, some of us do have a real job and people depend on my work." Rachel says sharply-worded.

"Whatever you say." Mike has to bite back a really nasty answer. What was that? "Even if you think I don't have real job...why don't we relax and just have some fun time. Like the good old days. Sex would me nice actually. What do you think?"

Mike has no intention to have sex with her. He is only curious how far he can stretch her mood. She is clever but also a woman. Mike reads her like a comic book for a 5 year old. He acts calculated and her reaction is so foreseeable. He doesn't even have a sense of guilt. He only wants time alone to know Rachel won't distrub him. So easy.

"Sex? Are you crazy? How could I have sex with you now?" Rachel almost shouts.

She is very piqued, really offended by this lack of understanding from Mike's side. She spins around and enters the bedroom slamming the door quite loud hoping Mike gets the message.

Wasn't that difficult, was it? Mike feels a small triumph and a tiny smile shows on his lips.

It is 2 o'clock in the morning.

He heads for the kitchen and poors himself a drink, catches his cigarettes from his secret place and with his jacket back on he steps out on the balcony to sit down.

He wants to think long and hard about Harvey.

He needs to clear this ball of scrunched emotions that has messed him up since Friday afternoon as he looked at Harvey's back rushing out of the office. His feelings are so jumbled, chaotic and raw. 

He misses Harvey with so much heaviness he almost drowns in it. He hopes he can stustain this ugly pain while this crusty lump unfolds in his heart. The insight dawns on him in this violent way and he knows at this very moment a part of him is hurtfully dying. He hunches in agony and sobs silently not getting enough air.

Mike is well aware that he has a crush on Harvey since a very long time. He enjoyed these jittery, sexy moments that never lessened. Somehow he always knew Harvey means much more to him. Even though Harvey tried to hide as much as possible but his flirting with Mike went on. It never failed to drive Mike's heartbeat through the roof.

But the realization why Mike feels so chrestfallen since weeks, since fucking prison and now for the last past hours only dawns on him now. It is actually so simple, so fucking obvious...he loves Harvey. He loves this sexy bastard.

Why couldn't he realize it sooner? 

Mike only sits, not moving an inch. He waits it out, this inner storm that cuts his heart in half until it finally subsides after a long time. It gets replaced with a lovesickness he never knew was possible. The air gets punched out of his lungs about the knowledge that he lost Harvey already after getting the fucking big picture.

Mike grabs is phone and opens his messages. He searches with teary eyes for Harvey's text. He trails his name with his fingers. Weeks had gone by without any movement from Harvey on his phone. He just sits there and takes a trip down memory lane. He closes his eyes, feeling the warmth of the scotch in is belly.

He sees Harvey smiling, sitting and rolling his eyes. He can easily pull up every face expression from Harvey. It is as if Harvey slouches infront of him teasing him with his smirk. Harvey always had a special way to pin Mike on the spot only with looking at him. This never failed to heat Mike's guts up.

He is in so deep shit.

And there is his weak spot for Harvey's perfect backside.

Mike's eyes always got drawn back down towards Harvey's ass while they were climbing a staircase only to see how Harvey's trousers got clutched to his perfect round globes. He was nervous getting caught while staring but sometimes he wished just that to happen to see how Harvey would react - him gawking with slightly blushed cheeks at this juicy, manly rear.

He still can't tear his eyes off.

It always waters his mouth and hardens his dick to imagine how Harvey's naked ass would look like. Would it be hairy or smooth like woman's skin? Tanned? Would Harvey shave down there? Mike jerked off thinking about how he would unwrap that hot part from Harvey's body. He would map out this perfect piece with his tongue hands flat and warm against Harvey's skin until he would spread his ass cheeks with his thumbs to bare the most private place on Harvey's body - his sweet, sweet hole. And Harvey would moan with pleasure, turned on and bending forward to gain Mike a better access....puhhh....even in his sadness he feels his dick throbbing in his briefs, increasing in length and girth. Mike licks his lips without noticing, taking a pull at his fag lost in his beautiful, dirty thoughts.

He misses Harvey - so, so much.

They had rocky times but Harvey always came around and pulled him back in. The man has one twisted way to think about feelings and relationships. But there was something hot and vibrating between them.

Nowadays both men don't give in an inch and hide eveything from the other one. They're situation is so screwed. 

Mike starts to freeze. He hasn't changed his position. His arms are curled around his bended legs and his head rests on his knees. In the darkness of his mind the images of him and Harvey flashes up like a slide show. _Fuck, it hurts so much._

His feelings for Harvey are swimming under his skin like mermaids in the sea. The sound of these words put him in some drunken state - he is so in love with Harvey Specter.

His blood whooshes in his ears.

He can't force fate, can he? 

Mike stretches and swallows the last gulp of his scotch and smokes one more cigarette in complete silence in mind and heart. He gets up, closes his eyes and opens his phone. Before he loses his courage he sends Harvey another text. Like a bird who needs to fly after a big injury he sends the words into this digital space hoping they find their way to do some magic.

 

_I miss you, Harvey._

 

As solid as he is in his rational thinking....his heart can't accept the fact that Harvey is lost for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey tosses his keys on the kitchen counter, sheds out of his jacket, lets it fall to the floor. He is too tired to fetch a glass of water from one of the cupboards and slumps down on the couch. He still trembles and his arms are not yet back to normal. They still tickle with this funny kind of numbly and even if he moves his fingers it seems as if they aren't connected with his brain.

It took him quite a while to get his shit back together to walk out of the bathroom and to call Ray to take him home. Now he is at home, somehow safe and he just can let go. He could burst into tears he feels so damn fucking tired and his body hasn't regained its strength back yet. He is exhausted, very, very much so. Harvey doesn't know how to get from the couch into the hot shower. The slightest move seems to be too much. This scares him the most every time it happens. 

The panic attack didn't unfold into the well known horror show. He was able to fight it back and stop it half way.

Harvey only breathes and waits. The only thing he is able to do right now.

Maybe it is time to eat somthing. He pays the price now for all his heavy training, the lack of proper food and too much alcohol. His system can take not a tiny bit more. He hits rock bottom with mind and body.

His mind wanders back to his pathetic body hunching over the sink clinging to any brim he could find and fighting back this immense whish to empty his stomache into the trash can. He couldn't look at himself in the mirror. He was too afraid how his eyes would look back at him.

Harvey rubs his face with his palms, clenches and unclenches his fingers and fights hard with this fear that still tightens his rib cage and makes his breathing very difficult. He feels like shit.

His ability to move came back when Mike texted him. This was like a welcome shot of adrenaline to his system and helped to kick-start it again. His phone almost dropped to the floor because he was so clumsy and uncontrolled in his muscles. His fingers wouldn follow his orders. It took all his willpower to write back. He would have died of shame if Mike came looking for him and saw him like this. 

Harvey can't deny it but to see Mike's name on his phone made his breathing speeding up and the anxiety started to vanish. Like a castaway lost on the sea for months who sees his rescue Harvey almost went into shock to aknowledge that Mike still seems to care so much to write him and to make sure he is alright. He doesn't know what to do with this information. And as it seems Mike also knew that he shouldn't come looking for Harvey.

_Fuck you, rookie! Why do you always have to do the right thing and pull the rug out from under me with just this minor 'I care for you-shit'? Oh Mike...._

All seems to be too much. Harvey leans forwards and holds his head in his hands. He waits as long as it takes until he gathers enough faith to get up again to stumbles towards the bathroom. 

Years of boxing and hard workouts have toughen him up and so he fights his way out of his clothes not wanting to notice how much his hands are still trembling and how wobbly he feels while standing. He really needs to eat afterwards otherwise he wouldn't make it through the evening. Finally standing in his shower he welcomes the hot, steady stream of water pattering down on his back. He braces his hands against the tiles to support his body leaning his forhead against the cold wall and just waits until the hot water does its work. 

His thoughts races in his mind and there are only dark streets. Nothing that would help brighten this thick veil of somberness.

Jessica has left.

The name of the firm is not respected anymore in the world of the great lawyers who have a say in the game.

Maybe they even have to close down for good.

He has to start all over again - from scratch and as it seems the only ally he's got is Louis...God, this can't be his life. He doesn't have the power to do it all over again...not without Mike.

Mike...

Harvey sighs and heaves a heavy breath still not fully accepting that they have broken apart. He can't get rid of this burning that heat his gut twenty-four-seven about that fact.

Mike is safe now, there is nothing more to add in his mind. His heart would break completely if Mike rejects him while he tries to fix this. It is the best when they keep their distance and don't meet too much. If it's Mike's wish to leave and never look back than Harvey has to accept it, even though his pathetic heart wants to jump out of his chest by thinking of this farewell for good.

He is losing everything and there is not a sparkle left in him to fight. But there is his fucking heart that is still beating and he can't force it to stop. So no need to scream his wish to drop dead in the shower into this empty bathroom. He is alone again. Mike has left him. Harvey can't get pass that thought. He tries hard not to slide down onto his knees.

If the good days where still up and running Harvey knew Mike would be here already storming through the front door bitching at him like no one else could and told him where to get off while he cooks him a warm meal. Mike would have been there for him even when Harvey behaved as if this ministration bores his pants off. His soul and his heart bathed in this care that Mike poured over his head and his body....Mike meant the world to Harvey - still does....and he has lost him on the way. This cripples Harvey's soul because nothing adds up.

After what took like an eternity he is out of the shower wearing sweat pants and a shirt, no underwear and no socks. He is alone, nobody will see him anyway. He has some left overs of his Thai dish take out from yesterday. He heats it up in the microwave.

Harvey sits infront of the TV watching some crap just to hear voices and wolfs his food down. Once he has started to eat is seems as if he can't stop. He fetches whatever his kitchen is capable to deliver. Two hours later he feels much better. His body is stable again, he feels warm and sated with a full belly and no alcohol in his system. He takes another hour to recover until he gets up, switches the TV off and walks back to his walk-in wardrobe.

He needs the feeling to be wanted, to be sought-after, to get confirmation that not everything has changed. With his strength back he re-schedule his evening plans and starts to undress. Fully naked he watches himself closely in the big mirror. He is muscled, well-defined after all those hard trainings and the lack of eating. His cock hangs soft between his legs surrounded by a dark nest of black hair. He sports a hot package down there. He takes his dick in his hand and starts to stroke lazily while playing with his balls. Before he goes hunting he needs to know if all body parts are back to follow his command. He thumbs his glans, rolls his balls in his hands. tugs at the sack and tightens his grip around his cock to pump it up to get it hard.

He feels the waves of arousal filling his belly, tensing his balls. He smiles relieved to notice things are back to normal. He doesn't want to come he only wants to play around to make himself ready. He has one shot for tonight. His body isn't able to recover that fast after what has happened earlier.

Harvey closes his eyes enjoying the friction on his hard cock thrusting his hips slowly and steady into his fist. His member stands pround. His abs are tensed and without wanting this image of Mike sneaks into his mind. Mike who leans against the mirror fully dressed and watching him with hodded eyes and palming his bulge through is trousers enjoying the show from Harvey. Harvey's lids flutters and he shuts his eyes to get the whole intensity of his sexy movie that unfolds infron of his inner eye.

Mike would stroll over stepping behind Harvey and pressing a butterfly-light kiss to his neck while holding him at either side of his hip to pull him flush against his body. Mike hands would rest possessively on his skin, mapping out this hard, curved, muscled belly, the soft curve of his ass, cupping both cheeks in each hand, caresses with tenderness and lust. Harvey wouldn't stop playing with himself and Mike would urge him on to go slow, to let him see how much it turns him on. To get hard for Mike, to show is beautiful cock off. Mike would lick at this point behind his ear whispering dirty words to get Harvey's dick throbbing with need.

Mike would unzip his fly to take his dick out, would slick it up with spit, work it to full hardness and would line it up against Harvey's naked ass crack rubbing slowly up and down. Mike would lick his ear lobe, suck it softly, one hand would be pressed flat on Harvey's chest to keep him close against his own body. With the other hand Mike would draw small circles on Harvey's tummy always very close to his cock that leaks now with the hope to get touched by Mike's warm and steady hand. Harvey wants to come for Mike, to make it as visible as possible while he would aim for the mirror so his cum could splatter against this surface to run down in a small, warm stream smutting the perfect cleaned mirror.

Harvey moans lound and with a sudden loud curse he presses hard around the base of his cock... _Jesus!_ He almost had shot his load. What?....Mike? _Oh god_ ....He bends forward trying hard to regain his control to keep his spunk inside his body for further use.

This bloody panic attack and this fucking messages from Mike have unleashed some of his well buried dreams. His blood pressure must be high because he only has this hissing in his ears. He breathes heavily.

With a very welcome bad temper he gets dressed ignoring this lingering feeling as if Mike's dick is still pressed against his cleft. His dick stubbornly stays hard. Fully dressed in very tight jeans, a black tee and a black, thin leather band around his neck he looks like a one of these bungee-jumping-adventure-guys ready to rock the world. He wants to leave an impression of young, hot and fuckable. He needs it badly.

Harvey looks like liquid sex on the move and he knows it. He needs no Linda for tonight. His body longs for a tight hole to fuck. His mind has focused only on this task to wash Mike out of his system, mostly off his bloody, hard dick and to shoot his load into any tight ass with a good looking, tasty body wrapped around it that is worth being fucked.

Harvey grabs lube, rubbers, keys, money and his cell on the way out, stuffs it all in his pockets and heads through the door slamming it shut on his way out.

 

***** 

 

A couple of hours later Harvey is back at his door. He lets himself in, closes it and leans with his back against it, bumping his head several times back at the hard material. He bales his hand to a fist and presses it against his lips. He doesn't want to think. 

Yeah, sure he was successful and the handsome male sluts and good-looking guys lined up to be choosen. He took his time until one guy stood out to meet his demands. A slender frame, lithe and well muscled, cute ass. His face didn't intrest Harvey. He hadn't any intent to kiss this guy, he only wanted to fuck him. No forplay, no petting. Just a ride, raw and hard to satisfy his needs. And Harvey did just that - fucked this guy's hole until he came inside his ass pulling out as soon as it was over. He got rid of his rubber and off he was. 

He behaved like a big careless asshole and he couldn't give zero shit about that. But the worst part? There was no relieve, no erasure of this damn visions in his mind. He kept his eyes shut while pummelling into the guys ass. But the only thing he saw was Mike's face staring back at him with this hot smirk and a lifted eyebrow watching him with interest while he fell over the edge.

Back at his flat the emptiness of this place seems even bigger than before. The silence louder and more disturbing. The weekend doesn't stretch out infront of him as a great time to dive headlong into pleasure and drinking. He only feels as if he has betrayed himself...and Mike. He feels like crap again and he doesn't know how to meet all these dark hours of the night waiting for him. At least Harvey didn't drink any alcohol. He feels okay so far and he only needs to wash this smell off his skin that the other man left behind.

So another shower and even if it is in the middle of the night he feels like having a coffee. Sleep won't come tonight, he knows it. Sitting in front of the TV drinking his coffee Harvey checks his phone and suddenly some bigger power pressed the stop button in his world and every action only runs in slow motion after that.

Harvey stares at his phone. The second he reads the text he blocks everything out that wants to come crashing down on him.

There is this new message from Mike...sent at 3:42am, like ten minutes ago....

_I miss you, Harvey._

Harvey switches off his cell carefully placing it back on the table. He ingores the shiver in his hands. He finishes his coffee, washes the cup throughly and leaves it in the sink. He heads for the bathroom, brushes his teeth and slips only dressed in briefs under the cover. He pretends to fall a sleep not daring to ponder one second more about this few words from Mike....and how painfully his heart flutters in his chest...and how much he wants to believe in them. These four words awake a sickening hope that yanks too hard at his chain.

 

***** 

 

Mike is already back from his workout and his daily running distance. He is showered sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, enjoying the silence in the flat. Rachel left early without distrubing him on the couch. Mike is at peace with that. He has no idea if Rachel knows that Mike already prepares his leaving and broke up with her last night, at least his heart did. He only needs to tell her in person. There is no rush anyway. Mike feels so at ease to finally start doing the right things.

It is one of these Saturdays where he has no plans at all. This is pure luxury and he can't decide what to do next. Maybe it's best when he goes shopping to fill up the fridge. He even thinks about cooking a nice dinner and maybe he will watch a good movie aftewards.

He doesn't ignore this humming in his body that seems to be there since last night. It is this song of love for Harvey. It is a foreign essence born from his honesty finally to admit what his heart tells him already for a very long time. It makes him shivery in a very new way - it is intoxicating and heady.

Yes, he checks his phone too many times. Even if he knows Harvey wouldn't write back in a million years after getting such kind of a message, he keeps hoping. He can't hide this tiny disappointment about the lack of letters coming from Harvey. He can't tell how it will feel like when he meets Harvey again on Monday. What if he breaks down looking at Harvey's face knowing he never will be able to kiss his lips and shove his hands down his pants to grab his dick and whisper words of love in Harvey's ear?

His head almost explodes with all this mental porn pictures of Harvey in so many seducing ways. Mike wants so badly to get his hands on this hot body, to undress Harvey and to just watch him, smell him and feel this warm weight on top of him...yeahhh.

Mike dreams about Harvey's hands, his soft lips, his beautiful brown eyes, his ass over and over again.

He imagines Harvey after a heavy duty box training, soaked in his sweat, exhausted and smelling all manly and musky waiting for Mike in the locker room...ohmygod....Mike moans and palms his hard cock over his jeans.

Mike would approach him from behind to grab him by his shirt yanking him around to press him hard against the wall, fuck...Then he would start to lick at Harvey's salty skin, bite into his neck, grinding agianst his wet body...oh yeah...and he would pull his soaked shirt over his head, rubbing his nipples till they are hard and sore...oh boy...He would conquere his lips kissing him hard all tongue and teeth. Until then Harvey would definitely be a panting, turned on mess begging him to grab his hard dick, making him come, swallowing his dick till Harvey could massage his tonsils in a steady rhytm...ohmygodpleaseyes...

Mike's imagination gets more lively to longer he stands there rubbing his leaking cock with need.

The moment Mike yanks Harvey's trousers down in his mental, very lively porn movie and kneels infront of a naked, sweaty, very horny Harvey with his eye glued to his crotch to see Harvey's hard cock spring free into his face....oh fuuuuuck... Mike can't hold back and stumbles over to the couch, flopping down. He hastily shoves his trousers down, legs slightly spread, head leaning against the cushion trusting hard into his hand, bucking his hips, jacking his strained dick and getting lost in seducing Harvey under the shower...fuck...yeah...

He would lather him up rubbing over his ass, into his cleft over the tight ring of muscles, breaching Harvey's body with slippery fingers, feeling the velvet skin of his inner walls...damnit...fuckfuckfuck...

Mike's orgasm shoots through his dick and he comes in a hot geysir of white cum when he sees himself holding Harvey in a tight grip and moving his cock out of his tight ass in a slow, hot as fuck motion, seeing his cock disappearing again and again in Harvey's ass, connecting them in such a intense way. And Harvey would only beg for more and harder steading himself leaning against the wall to let Mike fuck him thoroughly...shit...

Mike emerges from his past-orgasm haze and can't believe that he just jerked off like a teenager over a secret crush... _Sweet Jesus!_

He pads to the bathroom trousers still around his ankles to clean his sticky mess on his hands and his belly. He chuckles about what he just did. Oh man, he is in so deep shit.

 

 

Mike is ready to leave when his phone rings. Harvey? His hearts jackhammers in his chest.

Rachel...it's only Rachel.

_You are such a bloody idiot._

In a split second his whole body responses to this disappointment and he fights back tears.

"Hi Rachel, what's up? Everthing okay?" He hopes he fakes his voice good enough.

"Hi Mike. Yes fine, everyting is fine. Listen Jessica is here, at the office. She just dropped by because she has some buisness to finish in town. She invites us all for diner tonight. So please cancel whatever you had in mind, okay? We will meet at half past seven at 'Angelo's'. You know where this is, right?"

"Really? Jessica is in town, at PSL? Wow, big news. Ah...yeah, sure. I will meet you there. You are not coming home in between?"

"No, I stay here. Jessica asked for a meeting with me and we will leave together and see you all at the restaurant."

"Who is coming?" Mike's pulse speeds up again into the red level. Hard and heavey.

"All the PSL people who are still here of course. Like Donna, Gretchen, Louis, Benjamin, Harvey. Yeah, I guess that's it."

Mike swallows hard all nervous and churned up.

"Harvey is coming too?" Mike almost can't breath.

"Of course he is coming. What a question. Why shouldn't he? He is at the office right at the moment. He and Jessica are in a meeting. So, I am kind of busy. I see you tonight. I need to go. Bye Mike." 

Rachel just hangs up on Mike without waiting for an answer.

Mike can feel the ball rolling around to tip off the balance. Despair and loss crashes down on him in the same heavy way as he has been lifted up only moments ago when he came in his hands dreaming about fucking Harvey in the shower.

Harvey hasn't answered his text and he won't.

He is going to meet Harvey face to face tonight and he will endure it. That's the best he can come up with but nothing can cover this emptiness that he feels right at this moment.

No reason to cry, no reason for tears. He had them, they change nothing. Harvey is done with him.

It feels as if life dribbles out of each pore of his skin leaving only this hollow shell. This sadness is so consuming, Mike feels lost and forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike twiddles with his shirt. He checks for the fifth time if he has his wallet and his phone somewhere in his pockets. He rubs his thighs and swallows. His heart drums hard and almost unsteady. After Rachel told him to meet with the team for dinner Mike wasn't able to gather his thoughts back to where he left off. He only drew a blank and tried hard to stir back his struggling soul onto the path where life made sense. It takes so much force to keep this smile on his face. 

Mike sat all afternoon on the couch and stared into space until it was time to change into something casual and to get ready. The last thing he wanted to happen was to be late for the last meeting with Jessica. She is important to Harvey and he wants to honor that with being on time.

Mike feels so tremendously stupid.

Mike sighs with despair. It doesn' matter how many times he runs this circles of thoughts in his mind. It always ends at the same point. He mourns as if someone has died. This hollow feeling in his chest aches so much. He gave his heart to Harvey. He won't get it back - ever. He doesn't give a fuck if time will help to heal what is left of him. All of him longs for Harvey.

At this point Mike always needs to swallow hard to keep back the tears. Unrequited love is the worst. His heart feels like fucked by a chain saw and there his nothing to sooth this pain.

He gave Donna a promise and he will keep his word. Tonight he will not hide. He will talk to Harvey. He wants to look at him, to behave normal. This is his last chance and he will not waste it.

Mike inhales deeply and steels himself to meet all of his friends for a nice dinner.

Mike feels kept out after Rachel told him that the whole team actually worked on a Saturday. They met with Jessica, although she is not their boss anymore. An odd feeling and maybe a hint too. It is time to move on. Mike knows he needs to find another job. He has to start over. But this is something he will think about tomorrow, or on Monday. Now is not the time.

He arrives and gets out of the cab, pays the driver and doesn't wait to be ready. Because he is not. He wants to see Harvey. He needs to be close to him and it doesn't help a bit that he can't delete this hot fuck-fantasy pics from earlier....shit.

Mike pushes the door open and steps into the restaurant. He takes a moment to observe the scenery. The entry opens right up to the bar where one can drink at the bar or sit in small boothes to get some privacy and enjoy the company. The dinner will be served in the back of the restaurant where the comfortable and quiet room is diveded in smaller sections.

The place is not crowded yet and his eyes immediately spy out Harvey sitting at the bar with his drink. Mike's heart makes five different kinds of somersault in his chest. He ignores it and before he loses his courage he makes a beeline for the empty bar stool at Harvey's side. Mike clears his throat on the way, straightens his back and with no fuss at all the slips his ass onto the seating not even asking if this seat is taken.

"Hi Harvey, nice to see you alive and kicking. You doing okay?" Mike leans in, one ellbow propped up at the counter, his upper body twisted in a way to face Harvey.

Harvey doesn't see Mike coming. He is only aware of his presence when Mike speaks right next to his ear. He is about to sip at his drink and almost spills some of his scotch onto his jacket. He can't hide the flinch and Mike sees his adam's apple move once before he swallows a big gulp of his scotch. Harvey closes his eyes for a short moment Neither does he answer Mike's question nor does he take notice of Mike sitting right next to him.

"Okay, Harv. I pretend that you didn't just ignore me. Let's rewind the last 30 seconds and act as if I sat down two seconds ago...uh...so, let's try this again....Hi, Harvey! Nice to see you too. Did you have a nice day? Kicked some ass at court today?"

Mike tells the bartender to get him a gin tonic smiling and flirting a bit with the guy. Mike notices Harvey's side glance.

"Can I get you another drink?" Mike asks and waits. 

Harvey downs his drink with a big swallow and turns his tumbler hin his hand watchig it carefully. Mike can almost feel him thinking and deciding.

"Yeah, well....get me another drink...a scotch." Harvey hasn't looked at Mike and slides his empty glass away from him to be taken by the bartender.

"Good. I wouldn't have guessed. On your way. And nice you have found your voice again." Mike talks, desperate to keep Harvey at his side.

"So..." Mike coughs and runs his hand through his hair, turning towards Harvey.

"How are you?"

"Too personal." Harvey leans on the counter all relaxed inspecting his fingernails.

"Okay...let's phrace it different then. Was your meeting with Jessica successful?"

Mike tightens his jaw completely focused not to get kicked off balance by this repellent attitude from Harvey. He can do this.

"Why do you wanna do this now?" Harvey acts cool.

"What do you mean? Having a drink at the bar? Because it is made for it? To sit down and order some booze?..."

"You little shit. You know exactly what I mean." Harvey exhales audible just leaning on his ellbows looking straight forward.

"Look Harvey, just...just have a drink with me. Let's ask easy questions and let's pretend we just do that. Sit and drink...in remembrance of good times."

Should he have said that? Mike is so fed up to tiptoe around Harvey. He won't do it tonight.

Harvey only purses his lips. No answer.

Luckily the bartender arrives with their drinks. He puts the scotch right in front of Harvey and he serves Mike's drink with a huge smile and adds. "This is on the house, blue-eyed boy. Cheers." He winks at Mike and gets called to another customer.

"Wow! The first nice thing to happen in a long time. Hey thanks!" Mike calls after the bartender and lifts his drink to say thank you.

Harvey looks more pissed than ever and grabs his scotch with a firm grip ready to down his first gulp.

"Hey! What are you doing? Wait!" Mike doesn't think only acts and stops Harvey's arm in its movement by wrapping his fingers loose around his wrist.

Harvey freezes and isn't sure if he should snap at Mike or tear his hand away from his touch. But this would mean to make a mess with his scotch. So he holds still and tries not to get too disturbed by this incredible tingling that crawls up his arm and heats up his face.

"What?" Harvey barks. "Let me drink my fucking scotch." Now Harvey finally looks at Mike. "What do you want?"

Mike has to close his eyes for a moment when the intensity of Harvey's glare shoots through him and lets his stomach fall right through he shoes.

"To us and the good old times. Cheers Harvey."

Mike clinks his glass with Harvey's, lets go of his wrist and takes a swallow from his drink trying hard to hide this slight shaking of his hand. _Fuck you, Harvey._

"You really wanna drink to that?" Harvey shakes his head and Mike sees this light blush that covers Harvey's neck.

"Yes, suits me. To what do you wanna drink then?" Mike asks as calm as possible, as if this wouldn't mean anything to him.

"To fucked up days and shitty times. How about that?" Harvey says, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Yeah, whatever you need. Okay then, to fucked up times, shitty days and to good old times." Mike bumps his glass at Harvey's and smiles at him.

And finally, finally Harvey smiles his soft smile, snorts some words and drowns a big part of his drink down his throat He turns towards Mike and looks at him with his full attention. 

The force of this action almost knocks Mike off his stool but he hides his agitated self behind another gulp of his gin tonic.

Harvey eyes Mike with a blank face expression. He studies him like a insect under the microscope. Mike's body temperature heats up some alarming degrees. The alcohol doesn't help to cool down so he leaps forward into rambling because... _fuck_ ....Harvey makes him nervous as shit.

"You still haven't answered my question from the beginning. Just behave polite for once and let's have a normal small talk. How about that?"

"I told you, it is too personal." Harvey doesn't even blink.

"I got that. So you don't have to tell me how you feel, or how you recovered from yesterday. The fact that I share a drink with you is proof enough. You are doing okay so far. At least you are able to talk, giving me a hard time as always and knock back your drinks in record time. So, buisness as usual."

"You're finished?" Harvey lifts an eyebrow and wears his annoyed face expression as if he is the only sane person on the whole planet.

"Not, not at all. I only get started." Mike smiles.

"Yeah...I feared something like that." Harvey doesn't seem to mind at all sitting there with Mike and try to achieve so much as a normal chat between old friends.

"Let's have another drink. You'r good with that?"

"Yeah, so much to down drinks in record time...but only if you don't flirt with the bartender." Harvey says in a stern tone.

"I....I did not flirt with the bartender...uh?" Mike tries to hide his reddened cheeks and licks his lips. 

Mike makes a sign to get the attention of the very attractive, young man behind the bar and orders two more drinks. He presents him a very bright smile and turns back to Harvey, chin propped up in his hand, leaning onto the counter.

"Don't tell me you are jealous."

Mike almost chokes on these words because these are dangerous waters. Harvey could crawl back into his cave under one second flat.

"Hell no!" He exclaims to strongly.

" It is only disturbing to watch this boyish stuff. I am here to have a drink and if I want to hook up I just get the job done." Harvey dodges Mike's lifted eyebrows and this open question on his face.

"Well, the world has only space for one Harvey Specter. I'll make sure you won't get distrubed again by this annoying thing like flirting and having fun." Mike chuckles, so relieved Harvey seems not to be bored at all.

"But you are deflecting my question again. So, I try once more. How was your meeting with Jessica?"

Harvey sighs and waits for the guy to put their drinks infront of them. He huffs out a snort completely bugged out with the bright smile that Mike gets from this cute boy. 

"Hey come on, man. Don't be a jerk for once and don't drink alone I am sitting right next to you. So here's to us and the good old times."

Mike doesn't wait for approval, just clinks their glasses and swallows his first gulp. If he goes on with this speed of drinking he will slip from his stool to lie spread-eagled under the table within less than an hour. But he really needs the alcohol to support his weak spirit and to get the courage to push Harvey into talking.

He hasn't allowed himself to think not even a brief second about Harvey's perfect ass or his kissable lips which move so tempting while this sexy man talks. Mike may not, _under all circumstances_ , google when Harvey's tongue darts out to lick his lips.

"To us, rookie..."

Fuck...it slipped out again. Harvey tries to hide his embarrassement but Mike mentions anything and to cover up his mistake Harvey answers Mike's question.

"The meeting was okay. I told Jesscia about your idea to close this firm and to start with a new one. I needed to know what she thinks about it. She supports this business plan. So I guess it is only a matter of time until PSL belongs to the past. Cheers to that too." 

"I am sorry, Harv. Really, I know what this firm means to you. Life seems to have other plans for us. But honestly, I really think this is the best solution to get away with the best possible option. After that you have a clean slate to start all over again. A fresh start. Isn't that something to look forward to?" Mike fights back this bloody sadness that wants to cloak his mind.

"Are you looking foward to a fresh start?"

Harvey asks him, even scoots closer, their knees are almost touching and Mike has some difficulties to breathe. Barely possible with Harvey's eyes so openly roaming over his face pinning him down with his Harvey-stare.

"No...to be honest. Nope. I do not look forward to a fresh start. I still fight with the debris that are scattered around. I have no clue what to do and where to start. But yes, I guess that is the plan at the end, to start something new. Time will show."

Mike tries not to whine, not to sound to desperate. There is this part of his soul that would just love to sink into Harvey's arms and get assured that Harvey will take over to make all problems go away. 

But these times are over. He would give his right leg to start a new business together with Harvey. They were such a fucking great team. This want for Harvey washes over him making him almost shiver.

"So, you already made up your mind? You will leave sooner or later?" Harvey asks as untouched as possible.

"Yeah, I guess that's the most logial way how things end up."

Mike heaves a sigh and watches his gin tonic as if this booze holds all the answers before he empties his glass once more. He feels this easy, floating feeling triggered by too much alcohol that makes him worring less about all these troubles. But the down side of being too tipsy already is the movement of this tug that pulls at his heart while his thoughts behave so sentimental.

"We had such a great time Harvey." Mike only whispers. He smiles lugubrious and bites his lips at the same time.

"It won't be easy to find something similar. Rookie-times are definitely over. But that's life, right? Always fucking you over right at them moment when everything seems alright. And then in a blink of an eye...there, that's it. There goes my big chance of life."

Mike empties his drink lost in thoughts and doesn't dare to look at Harvey. He squeezes his eyes shut. It hurts to have Harvey in this close range without allowance to reach out and touch him.

"I will miss you...you know..."

Okay, maybe that was a little bit over the top. Mike breathes and knows he just fucked it up.

He divulges too much of his feelings for Harvey. But he couldn't stop himself to admit it. Even if Harvey sits right next to him, he misses him right at this moment like nothing else he ever missed. He really loves this stubborn son of a bitch. Lovesickness is a constant pang that never eases down. 

Mike grits his teeth and keeps his hands firmly around his tumbler. He doesn't trust his motions. This craving for leaningn in to press his lips onto Harvey's yanks at every muscle.

There is no need to get all mushy and sad about these facts. It is a very bad idea to ponder about the shitty turn that life took while he is on the best way to get drunk. Maybe Harvey is spooked that much and will leave anyway.

Harvey doesn't respond to that and for some moments they only sit, avoiding to look at each other. The very second where their mood starts to slip into awkwardness the door opens and all the rest of the former PSL team regorges into the restaurant.

Mike feels too dizzy. He seeks this alcohol induced cloak of protection from the conflagrant hurting truth and the presence. He spots Rachel and it hits him with astonishment that she has been already kicked out of his orbit. He has no clue when that happened. She belongs arleady to his past. It is a relieve to know they are done. Does this make him a bad guy? _Who the fuck cares about small stuff like that anyway._

While they are greeting all the others infront of the bar with hugs and cheery smiles Mike tries to hold it together and smiles for the sake of the situation.

In this melee of arms and hugs he gets shoved a little bit in this tiny space and his back hits a chest with a soft thud. There is this one arm that slips with the reflex around his waist to steady him and holds on for a tiny moment too long. A warm hand lies flat on his well toned abs and lingers for some seconds there pressing him so shortly backwards like he is being hugged. Before Mike could wonder what this is all about the hand disappears and Mike turns fast to snatch a look at the person and stares directly in this beloved coffee brown eyes he dreams so much about. Harvey's stares right back at him caught in the act. He can't hide the pain fast enough that swims to close to the surface. This rawness of honesty punches Mike right in his guts.

Mike's legs get instantly weak as if he got a shot for a lumbar puncture. He has to brace himself at one of the bar stools. He almost feels sick because of his galloping heart. Harvey's eyes flicker for a second before he breaks the contact to turn around greeting Jessica. The spell is broken.

From that moment on Mike's mind sinks into a fluffy cloud of numbness. He tries to block out all the rest and holds on to his spark of light in the darkest moment of this disaster that his life has become without Harvey. He gets torn between overwhemling hope and desperated melancholy.

After they are all seated at the table chatting along, filling the gap before their dinner gets served Mike can't help but searching for Harvey's face every three seconds.

Harvey is the sun in his universe.

He needs this glimpse. His heart always jumps in his chest when he doesn't manage fast enough to draw his eyes away and Harvey catches him sneaking up every now and then. Mike can't read anything in his face. This mixture of feelings that fills Mike's whole body makes him almost want to crawl out of his skin. Unbearable and yet he has to get through this evening somehow. He drinks way too much wine, happy to let the alcohol do all the work and he feels slug brained at some point getting everything through a filter. It helps to soft the pang caused by all his rough emotions.

His cheeks are blushed and he looks somehow content with the world keeping up his fake smile.

Mike hides in this bubble and almost doesn't get the big news Rachel tells everyone at the table. Jessica offered her a job this afternoon at her new firm. She wants Rachel to join their team helping to build up the new business in Chicago. Rachel talks a blue streak about moving to Chicago and that she is out of her mind with joy to get this chance for a fresh start. At the point where she pats Mike's arm Mike gets it. He hasn't listen to a damn thing she has just said.

His mind is utterly busy to preserve all the hot pictures from Harvey's ass and the sensation how his bare back would feel pressed against the naked chest from Harvey. Luckily he sits and a tablecloth hides his hard-on that gets pressed against the fabric of his trousers.

"What? Sorry, Rachel, I wasn't listening. Come again?" Mike answers politly sipping once more at his wine glass.

"Didn't you listen at all? I just informed the whole group!" Rachel has this special timbre in her voice letting him know that she is peeved at him.

"Nope, sorry." Mike doesn't even feel embarrassed and all eyes are on him now. He only cares for one brown pair that watches him carefully, hidden, not giving a hint what Harvey thinks. He only watches. This look doesn't help him to ease down his still hardening cock.

"I said, we are moving to Chicago because I got a great job offer from Jessica. It is a wonderful possibility for you too, to start over." Rachel answers pointed.

"Hey that's wonderful! Thank you Jessica, for this opportunity for Rachel. Yes, that's awesome for you, Rachel. Congrats! I am happy for you!" Mike nods with his lifted wine glass towards Jessica and earns a smile from the big lady. 

"And about moving to Chicago.... I guess you will pack up your stuff alone because I am not going anywhere. At least not to Chicago."

"Excuse me? Are you out of our mind? What does this mean? Are you breaking up with me? Here?? At this table with all my friends. What kind of an asshole are you?" Rachel behaves like a women every man is happy to run away from, _very far away_ not looking back once.

Mike sighs....it is now or never. He is so done with this shit, really. 

Before he answers he circulates his gaze around the table, keeps it some moments longer on Harvey' face.

"Look Rachel...seriously, I am done with you bitching all the time. Yes, go figure! I break up with you here at the table where all _our_ friends are sitting. If you really want to move on, take the job offer, it is great! But I am not coming with you. I want to stay here, at New York. It is okay to go seperate ways. Be honest, Rachel, if you had had a minimum of decency you would have asked me first and would have discussed this with me in private before you go and blurt it out as a decided fact. Don't you think?"

Mike waits for some moments completely aware that all at the table enjoying the show.

Donna pins him down with her stare. Mike almost sees this river of words pouring out of her eyes and reaching his mind in perfect understandable sentences. _This is your chance! You are free now! Go, get him, make your move! You gave me a promise...please, Mike...do it..._ Mike smiles his heart-warming smile and assures her with his gaze that he will do as promised. He loves Donna too. She supports him in so many ways.

Rachel is furious and so angry with Mike she can't even form words.

Mike lifts his wine glass again. He is too far gone that he actually gives a fuck what Rachel and the rest of the team my think. To hell with formality this right here are his friends.

"To Rachel and Jessica. For a successful future and a great start for their new law firm in Chicago! To them!....Come on guys....don't be difficult. The show is over. Rachel and I will fight at home, behind closed doors. But this is life. Everything changes and we all will find our new way. There is always a tomorrow. So....be with me here."

And finally all are lifting their glasses, laughing, chuckling and joyfully cheering to Jessica and Rachel and their new future. 

Mike only searches for Harvey's face. He watches him leaning back in his chair sending him a toast with the slightes wink of his wrist holding his glass up. Harvey breaks the contact first and Mike fights hard not to get suffocated by an enormous wave of grief.

The evening goes on as planned. They are having a good time. Mike pretends as hard as he can. Harvey leaves the goup around eleven o'clock not looking at Mike and waves his good-bye to the gang. He vanishes out the door and Mike feels all his energy leaking out of every pore of his skin. All of a sudden he is dead tired.

Rachel ingnores Mike completely. She seems to be done with him. He stops to drink after ten and sobers up too fast. He just wants to go home to bury under the cover, to lie in bed all sunday and to feel miserable bursting into tears. He never has been so unhappy in love and it shreds him in pieces. He can't hold up for much longer without breaking down infront of all these lovely people.

He has to go home. Period.

He stands up and starts to say good-bye to everyone. He even asks Rachel if she likes to come home with him too. To his astonishment she agrees and after some nice chit chat, that feels like torture to Mike, they can head out the door, hail a cab and sit in complete silence until they open the door to their home.

At that point Rachel explodes from one second to the other and starts screaming about the way Mike has treated her and what kind of a fucked up person he is to behave like that.

Mike only stands there and watches her. Until she reaches the point of no return with her shouting and Mike saves them both from more ugly words.

"ENOUGH RACHEL!" He yells at her.

He has never done that before but it feels okay to do it know. He is not this bad asshole Rachel describes him. He just doesn't fit in her life, that's all. 

Rachel is so taken aback by Mike's sudden shouting, loud and manly and very determind, she immediately shuts up.

"I heard enough, Rachel. Let it be. Our relationship didn't survive, so what? It happens all the time. Look, why don't you be honest for once and admit that you started to have your doubts the moment I went to prison. You never visited me....NO! Don't you dare to interrupt me now. It is true Rachel. You have stopped loving me. It is a fact. You feel ashamed of me. Infront of your family, of your friends and I am not one of your string puppets. _Goddamnit!_ You have your great chance. Take it, move to Chicago but don't you think that you can tag me along just because it suits you. We are no match. We had a good time, but... _It.Is.Over!_ Why can't you accept that in a normal way. Stop shouting at me."

Mike walks into Rachel's personal space. Rachel is so indignant over the way how Mike talks to her. She stares at him with all her angriness.

"I will help you with your stuff, if you let me and if you stop shouting. As soon as you start to insult me once more, I am gone. We can solve this as friends, or we can fight. I don't care actually. It is up to you. And if you are concerend what your parents might think. I don't care about that too. Tell them what you want. I won't back down and I even will visit them to tell them myself why we are not together anymore. And I will sleep on the couch from now on. Any questions?"

Mike watches Rachel carefully. But the only thing Mike sees infront of his inner eye is Harvey's beloved face. Harvey fills his heart and his soul. He can't be together with Rachel anymore.

Rachel doesn't respond, she only pivots on her heel and storms out of the living room to slam the bedroom door shut once again for what reason ever. Mike couldn't care less. He feels free.

Mike isn't ready to sleep. He steps out on the balcony and starts to smoke one of many cigarettes he assumes. He only drinks water and lets time pass while he smokes and ponders over Harvey...Harvey....always Harvey.

Mike checks his phone but there is nothing, just an empty text box and nothing from Harvey. What is he doing? He would give one of his arms to know where Harvey is and with whom he spends his night.

Mike tries hard not to let his tears fall. He doesn't know what to do when Harvey isn't in his life anymore.

This inner wormhole eats up all his universe until nothing is left. Mike didn't know how much it could hurt...this lost love.

It feels like Harvey has been cut out of his soul and he can't stop bleeding.

All of a sudden Mike's cell starts to ring into this deafening silence of his thoughts.

Harvey's name flashes on the screen.

Mike jumps out of his skin. His heart pounds like a sledge hammer in his chest and he reaches for his cell with an aching pain in his lungs. He takes the call.

_It is fucking Harvey who calls!! Oh god...._

"Harvey?" Mike's voice is only a rasping sound. He tries to clear his throat.

"Is this Mike Ross?" A unknown voice wants to know.

"Uh...yeah? Mike Ross speaking..."

Mike's body shoots adrenaline in such an amount in his vessels he really feels completely overdosed. Oh dear Lord! Please, _please,_ let Harvey be okay.

"W...what...I mean...who... _Shit!_ Who are you and why are you calling from Harvey's phone? Is Harvey okay?" Mike forces himself to think and to speak. He can't stand. The shivering takes over from this shock he got. He needs to sit down.

"Hey, yeah. Sorry! This is Joe from the gay bar 'Rocking in hell'. Your guy is okay, just completely, utterly rat-arsed, full to the brim, loaded. Fuck me! He can't even stand anymore and before he pukes all over the floor I got him out of my bar. So before I call the police or the paramedic I checked his phone and you are on his speed dial as number one. So? Will you come and get him?"

_What???_

" _Jesus!_ Of course, yes, yes! Just give me your address and I catch a cab to pick him up. Please make sure he won't faceplant the concrete, okay? I don't want to get him hurt in any way."

"I don't have time to baby-sit, Sugar. But I make sure he sits so he won't fall, that'll do. I am here for another hour. Can you make it till then?"

"I am on my way! Keep him there! I am coming!" Mike hangs up on Joe and is so glad his body is on this adrenaline high because he just flies out the door, down the stairs running along the streets until he catches a cab, jumps in and abets the driver to fucking hurry!!

Mike can't gather his thoughts. It is 4 am, Harvey seems to be shit-faced in the worst way. He spent the rest of the evening in a gay bar and having Mike on his speed dial as number one....!? 

Mike buries his face in his hands and tries to calm his breating.

_Holy fucking shit!_


	5. Chapter 5

Mike's driver stands hard on the breaks and the cab comes with a screeching sound to an abrupt halt in the alley where this gay bar hides. It's quite a gloomy neighbourhood. Mike wonders for the umpteenth time why Harvey has chosen this place. Has he been here for the first time or is he a repeater? Mike doesn't like this trail of thoughts at all.  
But he will get his answers sooner or later. Before this happens he needs to take an utterly drunken Harvey home and tuck him in. A novelty! Mike looks forward to a totally loosen up Mr. Specter. He is very curious into what kind of a drunk Harvey has turned. He hopes very much for a touchy-feely one, all mushy and needy so he can take good care of him.

Mike already pushes the door open jumping out of the car. He sprints towards the entry of the bar. He has told the driver to wait for him. He has paid him the double price for a special ride with a fully drunken guy in case Harvey needs to throw up on the way home. No cab driver likes puke on the back seat.

Mike pushes the door open and shouts Joe's name on his way in. Joe hears him coming and appears from the back office and meets him half way into the room.

"Hi Handsome, I am Joe. I am glad you came. It is always a nasty thing to call the police or the medical team for a sorry ass like your boyfriend. Did you have a quarrel? He seems to be in such a devasteted mood. He was a no talker in the beginning, wasn't interested in anybody. He only sat at the bar and poured one drink after the other down his throat. After some time he started to babble about a Mike who leaves him for good and how fucked up this is, how much it hurts and that he never can make this right again. Hell, he didn't know when to stop! But I have to admit, he is such a hottie. Yummy, take good care of him, will you? I have propped him up against the wall. He should sit on the chair leaning against the dumpster. Unless he just toppled over. He really is a mess, believe me. Come on, Handsome, follow me."

Joe keeps talking and Mike couldn't even breathe in between his verbal gush of words. Shall he tell Joe that Harvey is actually his former boss? Nope...boyfriend sound perfectly right and it doesn't go unnoticed for Mike how tight his stomach gets twisted by the sound of this word. His heart is a tiny, crumpled ball in his chest after what he just heard from Joe.

Mike steps out into the alley again and can't believe he hasn't seen Harvey while he just stormed through the door. There he sits, head wallowing uncontrolled, gaze completely unfocused and glassy, leaning against the dumpster that has hidden him from Mike's eyes the first time.  
Harvey still sits on the same chair where Joe has put him on. His suits and his shirt are all creasy and some stains stick out on Harvey's sleeve and on his lapel. His hair is a mess, all disheveled like the rest of his face.Harvey looks utterly beaten, a poor view to how much all the sorrows have already eaten up his soul and his fighting spirit.

Mike feels his eyes tearing up while he tries to put all the details together what happened. Harvey has drunken that much he almost passes out with an alcoholic poisoning. It hurts him bodily to see Harvey in this ugly state. Mike cringes at the thought, that it seems to have an awful lot to do with himself.

Joe looks at Mike and without a warning he pulls him in, tight to his chest and hugs him firmly. He pats Mike's shoulders and whisper soothing words into his ear.

"Come on, Honey, take him home and tomorrow you can talk about everything okay? I am sure you will find a way. Shit happens. So, you are good? I leave you to it, okay? Next time you drop by together and we will have a drink. Now, go home, tuck him in and be nice. He loves you, you know?" 

Joe puts a peck on Mike's cheek and disappears into the bar again leaving Mike alone with a fully drunken almost unconscious Harvey. His mind is all stormy about the last sentence Joe dropped like a prime hand grenade to his feet. He stores it away for later.

Mike doesn't have to think two seconds what he needs to do. He is at Harvey's side within a blink of an eye and crouches down infront of him. Mike puts both his hands on Harvey's knees squeezing a bit and rubs his palms up and down Harvey's thighs.

"Harvey, hey! Harvey, do you hear me? Harv?"

No reaction.

Mike just checks his pulse at his throat to make sure he can feel his heartbeat. Puhh, he feels the throbbing strong and steady under his fingers. 

He straightens up and presses his hands against Harvey's shoulders and pushes him softly against the wall. His head still hangs kind of loose on his chest. Mike steps in between Harvey's legs to protect him from falling forward and takes his face in his hands to lift his head. 

"Harvey, Babe...come on, wake up. It's me. Mike....Harvey? Hey man, come on, let me know if you are in there! Otherwise I have to shake you very hard."

Harvey grunts.

Oh, a sign! Mike's system gets flooded with relief. Thank god!

Mike tries the soft way and strokes Harvey's hair back, whispering anything in Harvey's ear. Mostly to let him know, Mike is here and he should wake up and that Mike will take him home. At one point he shakes Harvey's shoulders very hard and really slaps his face in a firm but unharming way.

"Come on, Harvey, work with me here. I can't carry you, you need to walk to the cab. At home you can sleep for 48 hours straight if you like, but not now. Wake up!!!" Mike shouts the last words.

Harvey opens his eyes but can't focuse, nonetheless he keeps his gaze glued to Mike's face.

"..'ike?...Uhh...dizzzzz...uh...yyyy.." Harvey licks his lips and tries again. His words are so slurred Mike hardly understands him. Harvey lifts his arms trying to grab Mike's face with his hands fairly uncoordinated. He runs them down Mike's shoulders truly astonished why his arms don't want to act as wanted. At one point he shoves Mike quite rude with a sudden push to the chest trying to get up.

"Harvey, calm down. It's me, Mike! Come on, big guy, try to stand on your two feet."

Harvey doesn't get it the first time. He reacts really agressivly and almost punches Mike with one of his fist. Luckily he is so clumsy and unsteady on his feet that he misses Mike all the time. Harvey also starts to shout, words, syllables, Mike doesn't know. He can't understand a thing out of this word-sludge.  
Mike fights some moments with a completely disoriented Harvey until he is fed up with it.

He more or less attacks Harvey from behind and gets him nicely in a firm grip keeping his arms like bonds around his upper body.

"Harvey! _Christ!_ It is me, Mike! Now would you hold still and don' t fight me? It is Mike! Here...with you! Mike! _Jeez_ Harvey, how much did you drink? You are so bloody wasted it will take days to recover." 

Mike keeps holding Harvey until he feels the older man starts to relax and leans heavy against Mike's chest, propping his head back onto Mike's shoulder.

"M....ish... uuuu?..M'kyyyyy?.....'m sooo dizzy..."

"Harvey, yes, it's me, Mike. You hear me? Nod if you get the message. Mike is holding you in his arms, got that?"

Harvey nods, awkwardly, but nods.

"Okay, Champ. Let's go on. Do you feel sick? Do you need to puke?"

Harvey lolls his head showing somehow a 'no'.

"Fine, at least something. Can you walk? Some meters?"

Harvey jerks his head back which bumps hard into Mike's shoulder.

"That's a 'yes', Harv, correct? Hell, Harvey, you are far beyond drunk. What have you been thinking? I let go now and you keep yourself holding up while I support you, got that?"

Harvey's head falls back to his chest. Good. Mike sighs with relieve.

"You know Harvey, maybe you don't like to hear this, but you should really practice more often this body language. To be more precise...honestly your fine-tuning totally sucks."

Mike has to laugh cordially about this so unusual yet so unique situation. Harvey behaves so sweet and so trusting. And besides this, Mike finally, finally could hug Harvey as much as he want. He presses him against his own body, buries his nose in Harvey's sweaty hair, touching his cheek several times with his own. He feels no shame at all that he takes fully advantage of this special situation.

He looses his grip and leans Harvey against the dumpster to change the position to get ready for the long walk to the cab. Mike doesn't want the cab too close on standby to give Harvey some dignity. Harvey doesn't need bad publicity well known as the best closer in the city. In this moment he is one of this poor souls who hoped to drown his sorrows in a huge abmount of booze - without success.

"Okay, Harv, I've got you, we start to walk now. Just hang on to me, stay close. I've got you!"

"Need...piss..." Harvey breathes in fits and starts against Mike's face. He has a heavy boozy breath. Harvey tries to wiggle on hand free out of Mike's grip.

"What? You need to piss? Now? Fuck, Harvey. Damn it! Don't you tumble down. Here hold yourself at the rim of the dumpster." 

This bloody dumpster. It seems they only dance around that obstacle without much success to make it much further than from one edge to the other of this garbage box.

Mike curses and stabilizes Harvey again holding him around the waist, his chest pushed firmly against Harvey's back. He turns him towards the dumpster and waits. But Harvey only hangs in Mike's arms like a bag of wet sand and slips off the rim. His arms hanging loosely and forgotten at either side of his body as if he has now clue how to get his cock out to take a piss.

"What are you waiting for, unzip already, take your dick out and piss!..oh man, you are heavey, just...try not to lean all your weight on me... please?"

But as soon as Harvey tries to find his fly his body movements getting so worse swaying dangerously. He nearly tips in his barely kept balance and falls almost sideways. The huge amount of alcohol in his blood has left Harvey not enough coordination to find his zipper on his own. It really seems to be a too difficult task to grab his dick to get it out in the open from under all those layers of clothing.

"Not....'ike...fuuuu...hmmm." Harvey leans with his full weight back into Mike's chest, useless to do anything than to hold himself upright.

Mike has lost his wind. This is more like a weight workout here. Harvey is so heavey and it takes a lot of Mike's strength to prevent him from crashing to the floor. Mike starts to laugh.

"You are fucking kidding me, right? You really mean that now, don't you? You want me to unzip your fly, dig around your trousers to finally grab into your briefs to get your cock out so you can take a piss in a dark alley at 5 am on a Sunday morning?...Seriously, Harvey?....Fuck, man. You are full of surprises." Mike chuckles and can't believe what he is going to do.

"Now help me here, Harvey-Baby and clip this fucking dumpster as tight as you can and don't fall down! You hear me, stay upright!"

Harvey head rolls around once more. His eyes are closed and he is ready to fall asleep on his feet almost any minute now, swaying from one side to the other.

"You know, Babe, I really imagined this differently...the first time I get my hands shoved down your trousers to get to touch your dick. Okay, than, let's start." Mike pants after holding up Harvey all the time and leans in to get the job done.

With no big deal Mike parts Harvey's jacket, finds his zipper and pulls it down and before he can reach in to grab Harvey's cock, Mike hears Harvey exhaling with relief.

"Oh, oh...don't Harvey!! NO! _Nononono_ ...I am not in yet, your dick is not in my hands... _don't start to pee, Harv!_ Fuck! This isn't happening....You are still in your pants! _Stop pissing Harvey!_ I can't fucking believe that!" Mike shouts but this doesn't help anymore.

Mike can't decide to laugh out loud or to curse a blue streak at the fact that Harvey acted so recklessly by drinking like half the storage of the bar. He feels so sorry for this beautiful man. Harvey is so far gone that he can't even recognize anymore if his dick is out yet or still well tucken in his pants. He is so sure that Mike has taken over so he just looses. It doesn't matter now how fast Mike acts and hurries. It is too late. Harvey is definitely wetting himself.

He digs his hand into Harvey's open zipper and fumbles feverishly with all the layers of clothing which are getting very fast very wet. The moment he closes his fingers around Harvey's dick he feels his warm urine running over his own hands. That's when Mike starts to laugh.

Finally he gets Harvey's dick out of his confinement. It is warm, wet and flaccid and makes Mike's body respond immediately to what is going on here. Mike's feels his own dick getting hard with such quickness that he only can moan helplessly. He presses an open mouth kiss to Harvey's neck panting even more. Harvey just stands their fully concentrated to empty his bladder till the last drop not able to stop the steady, yellow stream anymore.

Mike hands are totally wetted with Harvey's piss. Harvey's trousers sucked up a big amount of his own body fluids and are quite wet too. A perfect full stream still runs out of Harvey's cock while Mike holds Harvey's member and can't do anything else than to enjoy this hobnob with Harvey. This is something so remarkable and Mike wants to relish every second. Infact the more he watches Harvey pissing against the dumpster the more Mike gets turned on by the situation. He is well aware of his doing. But he can't help himself, he loves it - holding a pissing Harvey in a tight embrace feeling this swoosh in Harvey's cock caused by his body fluid.

Mike curls all his fingers around Harvey's dick outlining his flesh. His other hand searches for Harvey's balls. With a soft groan he holds Harvey's crown juwels in his palm fondling them gently. Every now and than he holds his digit into the stream and enjoys the warmth of Harvey's body fluid. He puts it right back in place not feeling guilty at all about how he uses Harvey as his hot toy right now. How long has he waited to do so? The feeling of weighing Harvey sack and his soft cock in his hands gets Mike all light-headed with an huge amount of arousal. His breath hitches for some moments and he is well aware that he almost starts to grind his hard boner against Harvey's ass.

"Your about to finish, Babe? How much did you drink? You are pissing more than any cow I ever saw on a meadow. Are you done, empty now?"

Harvey only grunts.

The last drop hangs on Harvey's dick and Mike gets rid of it. Before he tucks Harvey's dick back in he can't hold back and strokes Harvey's length a few times pressing his face into Harvey's shoulder to stiffle his moans. Harvey ignores everything. He seems to be happy in his drunken cloud too far gone than to realize what is going on here. Mike gently puts Harvey's cock back in his wet briefs, pulls his zipper up and closes his jacket as if this was the most normal thing in the world

"Now, let's move Harvey. You are wet. I don't want you to catch a cold. And my hands are smelly, full of your pee. Damn it! I realy hope you don't remember a single thing from this evening. Otherwise you will kick my ass so hard your shoe will stick out of my mouth. Let me take you home now. You have to rest a very long time so your liver can do it's magic and a royal job to dissolve all the alcohol."

Harvey can hardly walk and Mike drags him to the waiting cab. He manhandles Harvey in the back seat where he just slumps down like a puppet frozen in a very unhealthy position. Mike needs to pay the waiting time and finally they are ready to leave heading for Harvey's condo.

It doesn't take long to arrive at Harvey's home. Mike needs all his strength to haul Harvey pass the lobby and into the elevator. Luckily the door man only rises an eyebrow and Mike shrugs his shoulders and off they go. Some more moments before Mike finds Harvey's keys in his pockets and finally they are in.

"We are home, Harv. Some more meters and you can lay down and sleep." Mike pants heavily, completely short of breath with the full body weight his has do drag along. Harvey is no help at all.

Harvey slouches down onto the bed like he has been drugged and zoned out hours ago. Before he hits the covers he is fully asleep. Mike sheds the layers of Harvey's clothes from his body like he peels off the skin from an orange. He curses and laughs because an uncounscious body is such a bitch to work with. 

Mike undresses Harvey completely throwing all clothes on the floor with the aim to put them immediately into the washing machine. He doesn't care if he will ruin this suit. But he can't let Harvey find his fully pissed trousers. That would kill him with shame.

Before he dresses Harvey in sleeping pants he gets a hot washcloth rubbed in soap. He cleans Harvey around his dick, his balls and his belly. Mike also washes his thighs, reaching further down gently cleaning between his cleft enjoying this way too much. His cock is again fully awaken and he is already back to full hardness. _Damn Harvey! You are one juicy piece of body._

He can't let Harvey sleep while his urine still sticks to his skin. He washes Harvey with tenderness and presses a soft kiss to his belly after he smells like freshly showered.

Harvey is so beautiful. Mike takes a moment to let his eyes wander up and down this gorgeous man. He doesn't kiss his cock or lick his ass. He only wants to do this when Harvey is fully awake to enjoy his seduction. If he ever gets there....This is such a weird night, but Mike has to admit he enjoys every moment.

After what seems an eternity Mike breathes a sigh of relief. Harvey is tucked in. He wears a tee and and sleeping pants. He hoists up the duvet so Harvey won't be cold during his recovery. With a kiss to Harvey's temple Mike wishes him sweet dreams and walks out closing the door behind him. He will check on him every hour to make sure he won't vomit during his sleep. He wants to make sure his body is able to fight against this huge amount of alcohol. 

It is seven o'clock in the morning. Mike feels exhausted and at the same time totally adrenalized. What a night. He knows his way around Harvey's condo. He has been there many times....when everything was still fine and well between them. So he searches for a pillow and a blanket.

After that he showers long and very hot. He gets dressed in some old shirt and pants he has found in Harvey's wardrobe. He brews some coffee and while drinking it he writes a note for Harvey. A guidline to let him know, what happened yesterday and who brought him home. Because he knows out of own experience how scary it is to wake up and not remembering a thing from the night before. 

He even washes Harvey's suit, at least his trousers, his shirt and his briefs. The items that get soaked with urine. He re-enters Harvey's bedroom for his first round to check on him. He tiptoes to the bed, places the note clearly visible on the nightstand and listens to Harvey's breathing. He strokes his hair back and feels his skin to make sure there is no fever coming. Mike even places a glass of water an some painkillers next to Harvey's bed. 

He will feel like shit when he wakes up. His head will throb like hell as if it is going to explode any minute. Mike stands infront of Harvey's bed, very quiet and watches him sleep. He knows that this peaceful mood won't last long. There will be a huge fight as soon as Harvey is awake. Mike tries to prepare himself for all kinds of scenarios. It's going to be tough, Mike doesn't deceive himself about this.

Mike is sure now that Harvey will be okay. He feels beaten too but before goes to sleep he writes Rachel a text to let her know where he is and that everthing is fine. He owes her that much and besides he doesn't want to worry her at all.

After that he is ready to zone out too. Before sleep pulls him under Joe's last sentence keeps roaming around in his mind. Joe said, that Harvey loves him. Mike speaks these words silently and he feels how is heart jumps in his chest and this utter nervousness mixed with so much hope gets hold of him. It takes some moments before he finally falls asleep.

 

***** 

 

Harvey awakes with this strange feeling of being out and the next second he is fully back. There is no lingering between asleep and waking up. It is like a hit on the head. He opens his eyes and closes them immediately again. Fuck! This is one hell of a pain. He tries to turn his head and stops too. God! He feels his brain pumping under his skull. This is fucking ugly. He lies motionless and gets accommodated to be awake with this clusterfuck of a huge, damn headache. He even feels nauseous. His tongue seems to be furred and sticks uncomfortably at his roof of his mouth.

After some minutes he peeks his eyes open again, only squints but at least he can look around. His mind is blank. At least he acknowledges that he is at home, in his bed. At this very moment Harvey can neither remember what day it is, nor what happened last night and in in the hours between. Very unsettling and disturbing.

Harvey takes his time and starts to move his legs and his arms to make sure everything functions the way he wants. He scans his body with his hands and is slightly concerned why he wears this shirt and some pants in bed. Someone had to dress him up....even more disturbing.

_Ah, fucking pain!_

His head is so bad, as if he been shot in the head. He can't remember the last time when he was that bloody wasted. What was he thinking? He behaved like a teenager home alone discovering the hidden liquor storage from his father. Fucking stupid!

He really draws only a blank, no pictures from yesterday. He gets a little bit nervous to be honest. As soon as he feels ready he sits up, taking breaks and waits. He has no intention to vomit onto the sheets or the floor.

After some more minutes Harvey sits and leans his head against the wall, breathing slowly and making sure he doesn't move too fast. Finally he checks the time and only then he sees the note that is put against the lamp. There is even a glass of water with the painkillers for his headache. He gets very suspiscious who did this for him? This is so thoughful....a woman? Donna? None of his flings for sure.

Before he is able to read the note he swallows two pills and drinks the whole glass of water in small sips. He waits a long time before the meds are kicking in a the pain gets reduced to a bearable minimum.

He unfolds the note and while reading he blushes deeply. His face burns with shame. His heart rate speeds up until the thudding is almost painful and his hands shake slightly making the paper termble between his fingers.

 

_Hi Harvey,_

_You got dead drunk yesterday evening. We had dinner with Jessica and all others from PSL at 'Angelo's' and you left around elven o'clock._  
_You got completely wasted drinking at a gay bar with the funny name 'Rocking in hell'. Joe, the owner, called me at 4am to come and get you because your lights were just switched off. You couldn't even stand on your own!_  
_To make it very short:_  
_I know how it feels to wake up and not being able to remember what happend the night before. So I came to pick you up. I put your pyjamas on, at least what looked like one. Anyway I wanted you to be safe and I stayed here with you. You almost got an alcoholic poisoning! You are such a dork, man!  
_ _I know that you will feel like shit. So I hope you could swallow the meds I left there for you._

_Yeah, I guess that's it. And in case you wonder...I am still here. I need to be sure that you are okay. So I decided to sleep on your couch and to check on you. I wanted to make sure you won't suffocate on your vomit during sleep. But luckily that didn't happened._

_I will wait until you are ready to get up. And yes, I will force you to eat something, this has to be for the sake of your heath. So take your time._

_Mike_

Harvey's breath gets caught in his throat and he feels on the verge now to puke for real. The embarrassement he feels threatens to drown him. 

_Mike_

It was Mike that brought him home...undressed him.... _guarded his sleep_ ....uh?

_Mike_ ...and he is still here, on the other side of the door.

Harvey swallows very hard. He only wishes there would be a big hole opening up to let him disappear. He is not ready at all to face Mike...of all persons it has to be Mike! Harvey feels so under pressure right at this moment he hardly can suck air into his lungs. His whole body shakes and he lies down for some more minutes. He exhales shivery.

_God damn it._

Mike hears Harvey stir in his bed because the bedroom door is only ajar. So, Harvey is awake.

It is six o'clock early in the evening. Mike waits, steels himself for the blow that will hit his heart. Because he knows for sure it won't be an easy talk when Harvey finally decides to step out of the bedroom.

He keeps sitting on the couch and turns his attention back at the movie.

One step at the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if Harvey is wetting his pants I didn't want to tag it up front. I did tag it as "gross drunken behavior". To be very honest I didn't want to spoil the surprise. So I hope, I didn't shock anybody who reads this story and thinks I should have tagged it from the beginning. So I do apologize in case I upset someone with this action. Thanks a lot for your support and your understanding.


	6. Chapter 6

After some very, very long minutes Harvey knows there is no such thing like hiding in his bedroom. He has to meet Mike face to face at some point. He also wants to thank him for what he did. Yeah, seems like a start.

Does it? He has no clue why Mike did what he did, so tender and caring. Harvey is deeply bewildered.

The last weeks were tough to start small. Mike kept pushing him away to a point of no return as it seemed and Harvey just caved and crawled back. He disappeared into his shell and licked his wounds silently. He is still so hurt caught in a desparte state of utter anxiety what is going on with him and Mike although he never would admitt this openly.

Harvey worries his lower lip between his teeth. He really hopes he didn't behave ridiculous or even nasty and loathly in his drunken state. It gives him an uneasy feeling to know he was so at Mike's mercy. It makes him vulnerable and this feels like it caught him on the wrong foot.

It is too personal, too close. They lost that touch some weeks ago and to have it back now....Harvey doesn't know how to react.

Did he puke? Made loud and ugly belches? Hell...it feels crapy not to remember a thing. Harvey knows that he left the team at the restaurant to drive home. But he couldn't stand the thought to get back to a deserted and lonesome condo where nobody waits for him.

His feelings started to bubble up in this sharp and unwelcomed way after he held Mike in a half embrace out of an incident during meeting all his team members. This was more like a punch in his gut and it happened so fast it was a knee-jerk reaction. He even couldn't stand to look too long at Mike across the table after that. All the wounds were ripped open all over again.

He wanted to get wasted to forget and as it seems he was more than successful. Harvey never behaved this ridiculously stupid.

He staggers out of bed and walks, still feeling dizzy, to the bathroom. Thanks god there is one connected to the bedroom. He sheds out of his pyjamas. While he pushes his trousers down his cheeks reddens deeply. No briefs....he is fully naked and Mike saw him like that, even undressed him. Lying on the bed unconscious, bare and unprotected to Mike's view appears all of a sudden very hot. Harvey even feels in his shame how his cock starts to swell. 

As embarrassing as it is to knock himself out like that Harvey gets all hot just to know he was fully commited to Mike's ministration and his looking after him in such a sweet way.

What shall he do about this?... _Mikey , What are you doing to me?_ He was so convinced he was over him. Bullshit, he only tried to drown his sorrow in booze and pain.

Harvey steps once again into the shower, anew more than emotionally churned up. But this time Mike waits for him on the other side of the door. This reduces the sting of the earlier pain not a bit. It is harder than ever. Harvey has to clear this mess with Mike once and for all. He is still very hurt and feels so betrayed.

He can't handle this jump from completely cold to being very hot that Mike produces here with him. It doesn't add up. Harvey has to put his protection up like a bullet proof suits before he steps out to meet Mike.

His heart still beats heavily battered in his chest.

Mike gets all antsy after he hears Harvey moving. The moment the waters starts to run telling him Harvey showers Mike jumps to his feet, switches off the TV and starts to make coffee. The calmness and self-assurance he felt hours ago fly right out the window.

Damn, this his Harvey he deals with here. A sobered up Harvey is even worse.

His comfy bubble just bursts. Did he really think he can stand there and the moment Harvey's head pops through the door he can call him 'babe'?

If you think like that you are truly fucked-in-the-head.

They have been on a warpath until now and they still stuck in a very dark dead-end street. 

Mike runs his hands hard over his face and presses the heel of his hands into his eyes. Come on, man, you can do it. What ever blow Harvey will throw at him won't change anything about his new discovered, finally admitted feelings for this stubborn, stupidly handsome prick.

Mike waits and the longer the time stretches the worst it gets. He almost chokes while he swallows his spit. He has planned to cook a little something for both of them. Harvey needs to eat. Some vegetables, rice and some scrambled eggs would do. So he tries to prepare all the stuff and more than once something slips out of his shaky grip and falls clattering onto the floor. At least he manages to set the table, prepare the pans and pretends he is more than comfortable in this very strained situation ignoring his thudding heartbeat.

The second Mike hears the bedroom door being pushed open he is really on the verge to lose his nerve.

Okay, this is it - now or never.

Mike turns and looks directly at Harvey. He is showered, his hair is damp and he wears jeans and a sweater. This means armor, not the heavy artillery like a suit, but still some protection. He looks so fucking hot and vulnerable. Mike's whole body is longing to walk towards him to pull him into a fierce hug. But Harvey's features lets him being rooted to the spot. Vanished are the soft and relaxed lines in his face. Back in place is this hard mask with no smile, only thin lips pressed together and his eyes scowls.

Mike licks his lips trying hard not so slump his shoulders in early defeat.

"Hi...Harvey..." he clears his throat. "How are you feeling?"

It has been always the hardest thing not to falter under this scrutinzing stare from his mentor. Mike feels as if he steps into a deep freezer after having bathed under shafts of sunlight. This confrontation will be a nasty one. Nothing seems to be changed between them but nevertheless Mike is determind to do everything to convince Harvey that they belong together.

"How I am feeling? Like being pulled out of a cow's ass?" A typical you-won't-get-an-honest-answer statement.

Harvey steps into the kitchen. He just says this sentence without heat and keeps looking at Mike.

Harvey's heart hammers in his chest. Mike looks so unsure as if he is ready for any punch Harvey will throw for sure. Harvey closes his eyes and sighs. How did they end up in such a twisted way? And why does Mike look like he fears Harvey? Has he behaved that badly?

"Hey, I have prepared some coffee in case you want some. It's actually early evening time, but yeah...you know. Do you like some?" 

Mike walks as the bundle of nerves he is towards the coffee machine and fills two cups, sighs and feels the slamming of the axe hitting his hopes.

He stops right there with what he is doing, no distraction anymore. He hangs his head, stuffs his hands in his pockets and faces Harvey.

"Look, I know...this situation is more than awkward. I get it."

Mike heaves a sigh but he can't look at Harvey. He talks more or less to the floor. He could feel his hair stick out at the nape of his neck fearing what the next minutes will show. He would have desperately needed a tiny sign form Harvey that he at least feels something about last night. But he is in this distanced, cold laywer mode where is his unreachable.

"We haven't had a good understanding during the last weeks. I guess we have behaved as if we couldn't stand to be in the same room with each other. But..."

"Why did you pick me up last night?"

Harvey keeps enough space between them and leans his hip against the kitchen counter, folds his arms across his chest and interrupts Mike without being responsive to what Mike wants to explain.

"You still have me on speed dial, like as number one? So Joe, the owner of the bar, called me at 4 o'clock in the morning to let me know that I should come and get you. So I did, of course I did."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Why not? Is it such an impossible thought for you to know I will be there for you?" Mike hates already where this coversation is heading.

"I fogot to delete your number on the speed dial,...sorry to put you in such trouble."

"Excuse me? Are you fucking kidding me? This was no trouble at all, I always want to be there for you." Mike is deeply hurt.

"Look Mike, you have made it more than clear, that you don't want me around. I get it. You are moving on and this doesn't include me. We had a good time together. But there is always an end to everything. We hit this moment some weeks ago. You made it definitely official the way you behaved. So it shouldn't have been you to pick me up. Because I can't get rid of the feeling that you feel only comfortable nowadays when there is a big distance between us.That's all."

Harvey just stands there and tries hard to behave as if he has a business meeting. He holds on to a stupid hope that Mike will deny what he has just said. He clenches his jaw to prevent his face to lose the tension. I can't allow to carry his feeling on his face.

"Look Harvey, I know.....I kept pushing you away. But there were so many reasons why I did it. Okay, delete my speed dial if you really want to, but come on, you just kept it there to be used....so, of course I act on it when someone calls and tells me you are in need. Because just for the record, I will always be there for you. And it doesn't matter in what mood we are, how angry we are with each other - I will always be there for you. Why do you even question this?"

Mike runs his hands through his hair. _Shit._ Harvey is as impenetrable as ever. And yes! Yes, a lot of this is his own fault. He knows that. But there has to be a way to make this right again. His gut is already on fire, burning like acid with all the mad thoughts that hunts his mind with not getting what he wishes so much.

Harvey.

"Why are you doing this, Harvey, uh?"

Mike croaks, finally locks eyes with Harvey. His whole body shakes with tiny vibrations. He is so tensed up, too anxious that his chance might have passed forever.

"Doing what?" Harvey unfolds his arms.

"Doesn't this mean anything to you, that I stayed and want to make sure you are alright? Yes, I know. I told you that I don't want you around anymore. And yes, I know I hurt you deeply with this action. I know you feel betrayed. I get that Harvey. We never really talked about this, why we ended up right here, at this point of no return as it seems. Do you even have an imagination of why I kept you pushing away while I was in prison? Do you have any fucking clue why I did that?"

Mike rises his voice without wanting it. It is soaked with hurt and fear. But Harvey just drives him crazy.

"Really, Mike? Do you want to talk about this now? Aren't we over this?"

"No, we aren't! We never taked about it, we only yelled at one another and one misunderstanding was hunting the next one. And yes, I want to do this right here and right now. So please, Harvey, answer the question."

Mike stands his ground. His voice is pleading despite his efforts to sound convincing but he knows it only will take some more minutes until he starts to beg.

"I guess because you was fed up with me and couldn't stand me anymore. I have put you in this situation. I guess it was just a question of time when you realize that it was the biggest mistake in your life...to work for me. Anyway at the end you always wanted to do everything your way...I wanted to rescue you, I confess that. Maybe too much, because it was my fault that you had to go to prison. I got you out. That was the most important thing for me."

Harvey says matter-of-factly trying very hard to keep his voice stable. It still hurts him so much to know, that Mike rejected his help at some point and he couldn't do anything anymore to make it right. He had so many sleepless nights missing Mike while his heart has been clenched by this iron fist. He dreaded each visit to see anew Mike's closed face hiding his feelings, avoiding to look at Harvey.

"God, you are such an asshole."

Mike whispers low, voice dark and unsteady. "No, wrong Harvey. All wrong."

Mike starts to walk towards the living room, away from Harvey. He blinks rapidly to avoid the moisture to get a hold of his eyes. 

"Enlighten me then Mike."

Harvey behaves like always, as if nothing bothers him and gets through to him. Mike has a hard time to fight the urge to shout just to see if this could breach this iron coat that seems to be Harvey's attitude.

"The years I spend at your side at PSL were the best ever. I had my time of my life working with you, being with you, Harvey. You should know this fact. I have told you so many times if anything goes south with what we did, it was worth it, every second."

Mike speaks gentle but with passion. He can't rein his emotions anymore.

"To go to prison was my part Harvey. _Mine!_ This was my bullet I was ready to take for _you._ I wanted it to do for both of us. _To protect you!_ Why don't you get that!"

Mike turns and looks at Harvey with his face clearly showing all the pain he feels about this fact.

"Do you know how hard it is that you never let me take over? Never let me protect you?" Mike's heart feels like stabbed all over again.

"It is simply not your task to protect me. I was your mentor, it was my task. Where should this discussion end anyway?"

Harvey speaks up too, but still very composed and keeping all loose ends in his hands.

"Damnit...Harvey..."

Mike shakes his head.

Maybe he got it all wrong. All the signs and hints that let him hope that there is more between them. Mike gathers all his courage, lifts his head and turns towards Harvey.

They are looking at each other and the air in between is loaded with unsaid emotions. Harvey's features are a blank mask but his eyes give him away. They are too big, the dark circles underlining the exhaustion and the vulnerability that Harvey hides so well. Mike decides from one second to the other that there is nothing more to lose so he also can admit all his feelings which threaten to crush his heart. To put all in the open...to let Harvey know how he really feels about him.

His heart is heavy as lead about what he is going to do. He starts to walk back into the kitchen and breaches Harvey's personal space. He watches the other man intently, Harvey's eyes all shiny, showing the fear he tries to hide and fails.

Mike closes his eyes once more and bits his lips. Harvey can't figure out what Mike is up to. To sense Mike so near his own body eats all his conviction up not to falter. Harvey is so close to start begging for a second chance, for understanding, for letting him in again, being at Mike's side. There is nowhere else he wishes to be. He dreads the next move that Mike could take.

"Mike...?" Harvey asks hesitantly.

"I love you, you stubborn son of a bitch." Mike voice shakes and he takes another break and ingores the shock showing on Harvey's face.

"It is a need for me to protect you, to show you that I can take care of you too. But you know what, Harvey? You never let me. _You don't let me do it!_ I know my timing couldn't be worse to tell you now...that I love you. I have finally been honest with myself. It got so clear when I saw you having an almost breakdown in our friday meeting. I wasn't allowed to rush over, to be with you, to catch you when you stumble. And this hurts so much...." 

Mike's voice sounds wrecked but he pulls himself together. For his own sake he wants to get it all out. He needs to make Harvey understand.

Mike briefly puts his hand against Harvey's cheek. A shy gesture but his hand is too clammy so he withdraws it very fast. Harvey doesn't react at all. He seems to be shell-shocked about Mike revealing this love decleration. 

"I wanted to be there for you too during my prison. I wanted to be seen as an equal but you stubbornly behaved as if I am only your rookie not ready for what would rain down on me. I didn't have your trust. I didn't feel that you trusted me enough that I could do it...for both of us. _I needed this to do for you, Harvey._ Why don't you get that? We were in it together, from the beginning and it was my turn to take over, for both of us. I knew I could do it... _but you didn't let me!_ "

Harvey wants to say something but Mike stops him with his hand and gathers himself. His lips quiver with the intensitiy of all the rawness of his pain he still feels about this special matter.

"I wanted to move on because I couldn't stand it anymore that you thought you fucking _owned me!_ That you thought you _made me!_ Your guilt threatened to drown you and the more you wanted to make it right for you the more you pushed me away. It was bad to be in prison yes, but I never had your trust that I could make it. You never gave me  
the feeling that I am strong enough to face all of it. _For us_ ...."

Mike needs to stop for a brief moment. He doesn't want to break down here infront of Harvey. Even if Harvey's hand jerks with the intention to touch Mike, Mike stops him. I can't feel Harvey's hand on his body, anywhere. He would immediately burst into tears.

"At the end it was all about acting as the big Harvey Specter who achieved the impossible again and smacked his guy out of prison. You put so much at stake from your own reputation for me. How do you think am I able now to do right by you? I can't cope with that and at the end I had to back off, because you didn't want my help, my part, my fight.... _right at your side, together_ ...You just don't want it. Till now, you don't want my help, Harvey. I guess that means you don't want me at all..."

Mike just stands there somehow empty after he has said it all.

"No...Mike...no..." Harvey's voice is hoarse.

Harvey's mind is freezed with all the awareness he tries to unravel while Mike lets him know, how his behavior tortured Mike's loyalty for him. How badly he failed to just do the right thing.

Harvey doesn't know how to react.

Despair threatens to drown him.

He wistfully wants to touch Mike to confirm he is allowed to do that, to feel Mike's warmth beneath his hands.

He never looked at it this way. It never occured to him that Mike felt this way. He has no clue what to do. He feels nauseous about the fact how he made Mike feel, that he kept him at a distance, never gave him this chance to proof himself, to let him carry his part...to be there for Harvey.

So many times he was curled up in bed in a fetal position to stand the pressure he was not able to carry. And during all this time there would have been Mike so desperate to help and support him. 

But the only thing Harvey was able to do was to repel his outstretched hand...over and over again.

Mike steps back because he feels he is losing it.

"And now all the same again. You have me on your speed dial as number one. This means something, Harvey. Don't deny that. I want to be there for you, to show you how much you mean to me...but again...you give me the feeling you don't need me, that it is not me you want to have at your side."

Mike sobs and presses his hand over his lips. He can't look at Harvey anymore.

Harvey tries to touch his arm and shys away to unsure how Mike reacts. He is so afraid that I has lost Mike somehow for good this time because he has slapped Mike's helping hand away one time too much.

"It meant the world to me to get this call from Joe and to just jump in the next cab and be there for you and to do everything to bring you home safely..."

Mike voice is hoarse, laced with grief about this new rejection and it takes some moments until he is able to speak again.

Harvey's heart bleeds about all their missed chances and he almost can't stand this sadness in Mike's eyes.

"I don't know how else to show you, that I care deeply for you. You mean so much more to me, than a mentor, a colleague or a boss...I never believed your attitude of not caring and being the lonesome hero who needs no one. I always thought I am different to you, about the way you feel for me."

Mike puts is trembling hand against Harvey's chest and just stands there. Harvey immediately covers Mike's hand with his own. Both men are breathing uneven.

"Mike...." Harvey's croaks and his face slips completely into an expression where his emotions are all in the open.

"That's why I have to move on if this is not mutual between us. It kills me to see you everyday and to be rejected as the one thing my heart yearns to be for you. Your partner - a person you love and trust. But I guess I got it all wrong...I couldn't make it right for you...not even by picking you up fully drunk at a godforsaken bar because I want to, because I really love you and you are all I need. I am so sorry, I don't know what else to do or to say..."

Mike pulls his hand away and turns around, to ashamed of the tears that finally are falling. He clears his throat.

"Look, why don't we act as two adults. I don't know how you are feeling after this amount of booze in your system. But I am convinced that you need to eat something to feel better. I have planned to cook you a light dinner and we can eat together and after that I will be out of your hair and won't bother you anymore."

Finally Harvey is able to move his trembling legs and steps behind Mike. He is so worn-out to see Mike crying because he thinks Harvey doesn't want him, doesn't trust him. And he still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Mike loves him. It is too fragile and he so afraid that it is too late and he has destroyed the best thing that ever happened to him.

"No...." Is all he manages to stutter again.

He voice is all shaky and he tentatively places both his hands on Mike's shoulders. Mike still stands with his back to Harvey.

"You should eat something Harvey. " Mike sounds all tired and defeated.

"I...I didn't mean that, Mikey. I don't want you to leave. Please....stay...."

Harvey steps closer and slips his arms around Mike and pulls him to his chest very slowly, very shyly always afraid that Mike could pull away.

"Stay, Mike...I need you to."

Harvey strokes Mike's chest with cold hands, slowly, urging him closer with this want to save them both, to make it right this time.

"I don't want you out of my hair. I always wanted only one thing, to have you close, next to me, to make sure you are safe...at my side where I always wished you would be, not matter what was going on beside this." 

Harvey's voice is strained. He has only this one aim, to finally gather Mike in his arms. He shivers with every breath he takes, sore to his core. Mike leans into Harvey embrace, tilts his head back and exhales shivery. That's the moment when he can't hold back anymore. His body gets shaken with ragged gasps and he starts to cry bitterly.

"Mike...please...I am so sorry..."

Harvey's voice fades, to moved by all what comes crashing down on him. He urges Mike to turn in his arms, to hug him properly. 

"Mikey, please, let me hold you...come here, babe..."

Harvey bites hard on the inside of his cheek to hold his tears at bay.

Mike covers his face with his hands while his body gets shaken uncontrollably. Harvey pulls him as tight as possible to his chest wrapping his arms like a lock around him. He holds him with all his heart and his love that he feels for such a long time for his incredible Mike. Harvey lets Mike cry and rocks him comforting in his arms.

"Shhhh...Babe, shhh...I am here. We will get over it. Everything will be fine. I am here, Mike. I'v got you..." Harvey strokes Mike's hair and craddles his neck in his hand and just stands there holding him tight.

Harvey kisses Mike's temple and presses his cheek against Mike's hair just being there for him and waits until Mike is ready to calm down.

"I love you, too, you know."

Harvey whispers in Mike's ear. Finally he may say it and his hearts swells and his eyes are tearing up again.

"And I always wanted your help. I need it that you are there for me. I couldn't admit it, but I want to learn. I need you, Mike." 

Harvey's voice is so low Mike hardly could understand him through is crying fit.

Mike's heart stops for a short moment. He feels as if it will jump out of his chest at any moment when he hears Harvey whispering these magic words he only dared to imagine in his wildest dreams. Without thinking he frees his arms and hugs Harvey back, holding him impossibly tight, running his hands up and down Harvey's back and buries his head in Harvey's shoulder.

"We have always found a way, Mike. I can't lose you, babe. I don't want to live without you. But I need your help. I don't know how to let go and to let you do things for me. This is so new. Teach me, Mike. Promise me, that you won't give up on me...please."

Harvey's voice is soft and loaded with emotions he is so scared to live.

Mike stirs in his arms and lifts his head to look at Harvey. His eyes are all red and his face is full of wet tracks from his tears. He craddles Harvey's face in his hands unable to say something and first just leans in and presses his forehead against Harvey's.

"I never will give up on you, Harvey, never. I do love you so much. I can't be without you either. Yes, of course I help you. Always, babe, always everthing for you."

Mike exhales wearily. This discussion and the fear to have lost Harvey for good has drained him more than anything else. Small shivers run through his body like an aftermath.

"You can start for example to tell me how you really feel after your poisened your liver with half the bar you knocked back yesterday."

Harvey smiles at that holding Mike's beloved face in his hands and caresses his cheek bones with his thumbs. He clears his throat and licks his lips.

"Honestly I feel like shit. I feel sick, my pulse is still to high and I feel kind of weak actually. My headache is bearable thanks to your meds you left on the nightstand for me. But all in all I am not too well yet. It takes some more hours to recover."

Mike leans in and presses his face against Harvey's throat. "Thank you." He breathes this two words against Harvey's skin. There is still this one question Mike needs to get an answer from Harvey.

"Why did you go to a gay bar in the first place? This is a puzzle I can't solve myself."

Harvey bites his lips and before he answers he rests his head on Mike's shoulder pressing him hard to his chest, almost afraid that Mike could still change his mind.

"I couldn't stand the thought to deal with any woman who wants to hit on me.....and....I hoped to find a guy for a quick fuck who resembled you, Mike."

Harvey has to stop talking for a moment digging his hands into Mike's back muscles to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest. Mike steadies him with his arms wound around Harvey's waist leaing his face against his hair.

"I ...I couldn't think of anyone else than you. I was too far gone to be reasonable. I needed to have you close, on me....touching you...even only for a short moment and only as an imagination with a poor-copy. This is pathetic, I know. I did it once....actually this Friday evening. To proof myself I don't want you. But I only felt so sick after that and it didn't help at all to forget you. On the contrary...my yearing for you afterwards was painful...so painful."

"We acted so hard on ourselfs and on each other...Oh Harvey. And instead of scoring some guy you decided to drink so much until you don't feel anything anymore.....I am so, so thankful that it was me who picked you up."

Mike exhales sounding exhausted. Mike looses his arms around Harvey's body and gently caresses the back of his head for some seconds before he lets go.

"Come on, Harvey. Let me cook for you. You need to eat to get a bit of food into your stomach. I am sure after that you will do better. Start to drink some isotonic drinks. I searched through your kitchen while you was asleep. You have a lot of powerade. This will help to rehydrate you. I google searched the information to know what you need to do. You worried me sick you know that, right? I never saw you so messed up."

"You google searched the treatment for recovery after getting-drunk-till-blacking-out occures?" Harvey shakes his head in disbelieve. "You are incredible, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. When it comes to you, Harv...everything goes. Always have." Mike aspirates the words softly. 

Mike lifts his hands to touch with timidness and very tenderly Harvey's cheek. He runs the back of his knuckles slowly over his skin, strokes Harvey's hair back and drives his open fingers through this soft mess. He feels blessed to do that and it still seems to be unreal to touch Harvey so personal. Harvey still holds him firmly around his waist, running his fingers up and down his back muscles sending shivers through Mike's body. He leans into Mike's hands and closes his eyes, exhaling and enjoying every finger from Mike in his hair.

"I start the cooking and you do some severe drinking from the healthy stuff. You just sit and don't do anything. And to make this clear. No alcohol during the next week. I mean it. I want you to grow old with me. Don't mess with that."

Mike frees himself out of the embrace and walks with shaky legs to the kitchen counter where all his stuff still lies. He starts to be busy with pans and chopping vegetables, still totally nervous and not at all in control of his movements.

Harvey follows him closely a little bit taken aback by this abrupt stop of their shy making-out. He steps up to his back putting his arms at either side of Mike's body. He cages him in and Mike has to put down the knife the moment when he feels Harvey's lips at the side of his neck. Mike's cock starts to pulsate immediately.

"Mike?"

Harvey asks curiously with a this slight hint of uncertainty of how he should judge the fact that Mike just walked right out of his embrace.

"Huh?..." Mike can't breath feeling his dick wants to get freed, leaking already.

"Why haven't you waited to be kissed?"

Harvey nuzzles Mike's warm skin with his lips, up and down, kisses softly every inch of Mike's side of the neck.

"I...uh...I..."

Mike presses his palms onto the counter.

"I don't know...if..uh, I could stop when I have started..."

Mike starts to breath faster trying hard not to start pushing his needy cock against the kitchen cabinet.

"Turn around, Babe. Look at me." Harvey whispers in Mike's ear pressing his chest to Mike's back.

Mike turns, grinding against Harvey's firm body shape feeling his well toned abs. The hard-on he gets pressed against yanks a gasp from Mike's throat. Both men are sporting a large bulge between their legs. Harvey stays impossible close leaning in, his hands still at the brim on the counter giving Mike no space to move further.

Mike looks into Harvey's eyes and his stomach flips backwards. Harvey's eyes are dark and full of lust almost feverish. His face has changed to an expression where Mike can easily read all the love and the longing Harvey feels for him.

"What do you mean, when you say you can't stop once you started." Harvey whispers with a raspy voice.

Harvey watches him with a soft smile, touching his face with this horny want in his eyes... this is... _oh boy_ ...Mike swallows closing his eyes for one moment. Before he answers in a raspy voice he licks his lips, his gaze glued to Harvey's lips. He presses his crotch aginst Harvey's hard member.

"You are still feeling sick...and I can't just kiss you a little bit.... _God._ Harvey, I am so hot for you...you have no idea how much I want you."

Mike pulls the air with a hissing sound trough his teeth. He tilts his head back trying hard to sound reasonable and to hide this wheeze in is breath.

"I could come in my pants...only because you are watching me like this as if you want to snatch off all my clothes and eat my alive.... I am so crazy about you...and I am scared that when I touch you, I unleash my horniness going all bang-nuts and just fuck you on the kitchen floor."

Mike chest moves visibly while he pants for air.

"I couldn't stop.... _I couldn't stop Harvey_ ....but you still need to rest....so, uh...it's safer to stay away..."

Harvey's eyes turn dark while Mike reveals his needs. He feels spit flooding his mouth while his cock wheighs heavey between his legs, filled with blood, rock-hard...ready. He moves his face close enough to where Mike senses the tingle on his lips where the air brushes over them when Harvey exhales.

"What would you say, when I start the kissing and you just follow. I count on your word and hope you fuck me very soon on the kitchen floor. And about coming in your pants....let's start there, babe." 

Harvey's voice is all foreplay and Mike's jaw becomes slack and his lips part. He flares is nostriles, his blood rushing in his ears.

Harvey whispers his words against Mike's lips, leaning in, asking for permission.

"I'am dying to kiss you Mike....let me have you." 

Mike only moans with want, leaking in his briefs.

Harvey captures Mike's lips with his.

A pressing so soft and tender that Mike's knees buck. Harvey moves his head and starts to lick with the tip of his tongue at Mike's lower lip. Warm and wet he caresses Mike's parted lips. There is no rush, only slow movements that drives Mike crazy. Harvey kisses in slow-motion and Mike opens willingly.

He claws the fabric of Harvey's sweater, so needy. His vision compressed to this one spot where their tongue meet for the first time.

The soft whine from Mike's throat explodes in Harvey's heart and he presses his body flash against Mike, reaches out to put on hand behind Mike's neck, holding him in place and pushes his tongue through to explore the wet, pliant cave of Mike's mouth. He licks his way in, greedy to taste Mike with his senses, moving over his teeth, licking at his palate and conqueres every angle he reaches.

Mike pulls Harvey closer, wanting their kissing getting wetter, wilder, faster, rougher and much more dirty.

He parts his lips wider, sucking, pressing, pushing and going crazy with their tongues mingling, dancing around in each other's mouth. His breath gets out of control and he almost hackles while he bites into Harvey's lover lip, just hanging there lost in his horny state grinding hard against Harvey and moving his hands to bracket Harvey's face in his hands...and... _oh fuck_ ...this gets Harvey going...his baby so out of control, moaning, urging him on to take fully control over his body, guiding him, making him come... _just for him._

Harvey clasps his hand so hard to the brim of the kitchen counter that his knuckles turn white. His other hand is wrapped around Mik's neck pressing him into his face.

Harvey never experienced a kiss so fuckful, so sinfully wet...he feels how the spit runs down his chin. He licks with his tongue in big circles around Mike's kissed swollen lips, dispenses this fluid all around Mike's chin and upper lip, at the side to his cheeks. He growls and eats Mike's mouth out like he never has done with anyone. 

Mike's hips buck forward searching for hard back up to press against. He moans filthy, almost whimpers not able anymore to express what he wants Harvey to do.

Harvey only feels a huge haulage inside his chest at this need from his Darling for his touch and his friction that nails Mike right against his crotch. Harvey gathers Mike's face almost raw between his hands keeping him in place. Mike bites, licks and Harvey feels Mike's muscle tensing up as he starts to dry hump like a randy streetdog against Harvey's thigh. Harvey shoves his upper leg between Mike's legs and starts to moan.

He just loses control about his mind. His lower, feral instincts take over.

"Mike...Darling...let me feel you....come on, Baby...rub your hard dick against me...show me how you need me." 

Harvey enjoys the on-going groin massage from Mike's cock rubbing in a steady, hard rhythm against his clothed leg. His sharp inhales of air fills his open mouth while Harvey still licks at Mike parted lips. Their lower face glistens with spit.

"God..Baby...you are so sexy...so needy...are you close?...Be naughty, Mikey, mess your trousers for me...fill your briefs with your cum...do it, Baby...."

Mike groans loud at the filthy words Harvey talks with his dark voice against his open mouth. His head falls back, his mouth hangs open, his eyes roll back in his head and his arms find their way round Harvey's neck holding on to keep a leverage to his dry-fucking hip that are rubbing painfully and hard against Harvey's thigh.

"Ahhhh...Harvey, babybabybaby...yeah, I am close...I...I'm going to...."

"Let go, Baby, let go...I've got you...let go for me...Mikey." 

Harvey holds Mike in a steady grip driving his tongue in broad streaks up and down Mike's well exposes throat. He opens his mouth and bites in Mike's chin, having it in his mouth keeping it between his theeth. He darts his tongue in and out, sucking, scratching with his teeth over his skin. Harvey feels the exact moment when Mike starts to tumble over the edge.

And Mike comes. His orgasm hits him like a train. He squashes Harvey's neck, fisting forcfully into his hair and archs his back while he shoots his load into his briefs. He cries out and pants choppy, eyes squeezed shut.

Harvey clutches Mike against his chest pressing one hand at the small of his back and grinding against him while Mike is still spilling in his trousers.

"Oh god, Baby....you drive me crazy. Mike...Mike." Harvey's breath is ragged, broken.

There must be an auto-pilot or something for mind-melting horniness, because Harvey, shaken with unknown desire, grabs between their bodies, holding Mike upright. He hastily starts to open his own fly to free his aching hard cock. He doesn't wait until Mike is able to stand again on his wobbly legs. Harvey acts on this unknown, huge sexual wave that lets his balls still hang painfully loaded between his legs. His system is soaked with testosterone that lusts for release.

He grabs his stiff cock in his trembling hand, jacks immediately hard and fast as if he is running a race reaching the home stretch. Harvey knows he only needs a few though stroks before his balls beginn to tense hard. His heat pools since the beginning in his lower belly almost sizzling his innards. After a short moment he feels like his balls cramp and his dick swells even more, angry veins stick clearly out.

His orgasm washes over Harvey like a hug wave.

Without thinking he yanks Mike's head back with one hand, crashing their mouthes together and fucks Mike's face with this tongue while he plasters Mike's fly with his spunk milking his dick to the last drop. Mike still pants hard at his mouth holding on in an desperate grasp.

Completely out of breath and in utter amazement what just happend they hold on to each other. Mike sinks against Harvey's chest while Harvey closes his arms around him and they take some minutes to enjoy the after-bliss after these almost painful orgasms.

"Mike, are you alright?" Harvey murmers against Mike's hair.

"Never been better, Babe. What was that?"

Harvey chuckles. 

"I don't know. Never happened like that before. I hope I wasn't too rough?"

"You made a mess on my trousers. Inside and outside."

"Fuck, yeah. Do you think we will burn alive when we start to undress and fuck earnestly, like naked and all?"

Mike laughs in the fabric of Harvey's sweater. He emerges from Harvey's shoulder and leans against the kitchen counter watching Harvey's face with a wide grin on his own.

"I guess it takes some time to reach the temprature of a super nova. But let's try anyway."

Mike winks at Harvey.

"We definitely look very cocked up. Look at your face, all wet and sticky. Mine is not better. And I don't even start with my trousers."

Harvey smiles broadly and begins to clean Mike's face with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I love you, Harvey. I can't believe I have you back. Do you know what you mean to me? You are my universe, my everything. "

"Yes, I know what this feels like, because I exactly feel the same way. I love you so much, Mikey. You are mine, and mine alone."

"This sounds so cheesy yet endearing. I need to hear this from time to time. You don't mind to get all marshmallow for me every now and then?" Mike fumbles with Harvey's waitsband.

Harvey kisses Mike with tenderness and Mike melts against his lips.

"Nope. I don't mind to discover my romantic side for you. You will hear me say it as often as you need it. I guess I need it to...to hear it from you. Come on, Baby, let's get cleaned up and then I love to taste your dinner that you have promised to cook."

Mike leans in one more time and puts a chaste peck on Harvey's lips smiling against Harvey's warmth and softness.

 

***** 

 

Harvey pushes his empty plate further away and stands up circling the table to pull Mike out of his chair. They are showered and dressed in comfy clothes.

During their dinner they were holding hands, playing with their fingers never letting go while they talked only about their feelings and how they are sorry, that it ended up this way hurting each other so much. Harvey wanted to know exactly why Mike has sent him all these text messages and seemed not satisfied until Mike repeatedly told him how much he was worried about his break down and the way he finally could admit his love for Harvey. 

Harvey's face softened with every word of love from Mike and more than once Harvey leaned over the edge of the table to steal a kiss from Mike. Their mouth full or empty, Harvey didn't care as long as he got ensured that Mike is real and with him, ready to kiss him anytime he needed it.

"Okay, Mikey. Time to share the truth. What happened yesterday after you arrived at the crime scene to collect a stupid, pissed as a fart man...that was actually me." 

Harvey leads Mike to the couch and guides him down onto his lap. Mike straddles Harvey's thighs and grins at him while he can't hold back to rock back and forth onto Harvey's cock.

"No distraction, Baby." Harvey huffs out in a playful tone.

"Okay, what do you want to know, Handsome."

Mike puts his hands on Harvey's arms which Harvey winds around Mike's ass pressing him just close while Harvey leans against the back of the couch.

"Please tell me, that I didn't behave gross or hideous in any kind.... _please._ " Harvey's face shows quite a lot of wariness and some embarrassement. "I can't remember a fucking thing. That's kind of freaks me out bit." Harvey exhales.

Mike enjoys how Harvey squirms with discomfort. He can't help but smiling whimsically.

"Shit...I did something, right? Fuck. I knew it! Okay, come on, Mike. Spit it out and let me die in shame here. Did I puke myself? In the taxi? Did I trip and fell a sleep in some garbage heap? Farting?" 

Harvey's eyes grow bigger with every shake of Mike's head.

"Damnit....I jerked off in the middle of the bar and entertained everyone spilling on some other guy?"

Mike burst in laughter.

"No, Harvey, none of that. Okay, I don't put you on the rack anymore....." 

Before he goes on with it Mike leans in and kisses Harvey deeply whispering against his lips.

"It was actually very hot. You gave me a huge boner with your acting."

Harvey eyes him very suspiciously and he looks more insecure than ever.

"Okay here we go, Babe.......You made a mess in your pants, like wetting yourself..."

Mike can't finish his sentense because Harvey almost shots like a rocket out of his seat. Completely shocked about this fact. His face anxious, to shamed to look at Mike. He covers his mouth with one hand, eyes wide with incredulousness.

 _"I did WHAT??"_ He manages to say.

Mike grabs Harvey's hand to pry it away and leans in for another kiss that leads to more kisses all over Harvey's face.

"Uhu..no, no old man. I can hear you think and there is no such thing like incontinence, weak bladder muscle-control or prostate problems."

"No?...you sure? I am on the verge to honestly wack out, you know? Care to explain why for God's sake I pissed myself? And why the hell you were so turned on by it?"

Harvey straightens up to feel more in control of the situation. Mike enjoys himself heavenly.

"You wasn't able to stand on your own two feet and I couldn't let go because you would have faceplanted the street. We were about to walk to the waiting cab. Wait correction, I was about to drag you to the waiting cab when you started to mumble about 'pissing' and 'now'. But you was so far gone that you literally couldn't find your own dick with both your hands. Besides you were so out of control that no coordiantion was possible without banging your head while falling down."

Mike feels how his cheeks heat up. His treacherous dick answers to this hot memories and stirs to life, tenting his sweat pants already that much that Harvey's eyes gets drawn towards Mike's crotch. Harvey doesn't move yet only shifts his ass into a position where his cock rubs against Mike's balls.

"Go on." Harvey whispers.

" So....I did it for you. I....uh...I opened your fly and this must have been the sign for you that I took over, trustfully you believed everything was fine and you just relaxed and let go with a huge breath of relief. I lost after you opend the floodgates of your bladder. I could grab your pissing dick while everything run over my hands in your trousers and of course all got wet. And after I got your still leaking dick out I enjoyed watching you, with this blissful expression on your face...and...."

Mike swallows and puffs out some air. He feels how Harvey's hot palms roaming over his tits playing with his nipples. 

"I played with your balls, holding your cock in my hands, putting every now and then my finger in the stream of your wee-wee....it was so hot..."

At the end Mike only whispers hoarsly completley turned on again. Harvey's eyes are dark watching him at a close range and making him crazy with want.

Mike's face expression gets Harvey undone.

His eyes are shining lustfully and he licks his lips too many times.

Harvey manhandles Mike out of his lap and flips him around to pinch him down onto the couch, holding him there with his body. He kisses him dirty with fullforce, held him captured at his wrists which are fixed over his head in a tight grip. Harvey's mouth moves over Mike's parted lips, nibbling soft but bites every now and then, licking his way into his mouth enjoying the wetness and this heady sound from Mike's throat.

God, it sucks Harvey right back to this raw state where all his senses are zoomed in on this one thing...to fuck Mike hard, on-going, rough, making him his....this sensual whimpering that escapes Mike's throat, like soft cries, transforms Harvey's body, unleashing his inner beast.

His hips are rutting fervently against Mike's hard dick.

Mike moans and writhes underneath Harvey's demanding body. He lifts his head to reach deeper into the kiss wanting everything at once.

Harvey buries his head at one point at Mike's shoulder just lying there and trying to catch his breath. Mike embraces him with his arms, running his hands up and down his spine and cups his ass firmly in his hands.

"Mike.....I don't know why I behave like a bull on testosterone with you....I can't control my dick around you. And what you just told me, about me pissing and you watching and touching....it reveals such amount of fuck-power...I...I don't know how to handle it." 

Harvey stills his movements and worms his arms around Mike's chest behind his back and rest his head on Mike's pecs to listen to his heartbeat.

"Same here, Babe." Mike whispers in Harvey's hair. "I become a slut when you behave like that. I want everything from you and all at once. My asshole has orgasms of its own only by enjoying to see you falling apart like that."

Harvey chuckles and lifts his head to look into Mike's eyes.

"What are we doing about that?"

"I want to suggest you something. It popped up during dinner and I would love so much to do this with you."

"What would that be?" Harvey is curious now.

"Let's have one week of vacation. Just the two of us, somewhere far out, alone. We need to vent this fuck-power. I want to have this change just to put a sign between the time we only were at war and now, after we finally can say we love each other. I want to spend time with you 24/7 for one week to just have you, to fuck and to eat. I need that. Will you come with me?"

Harvey pushes himself up to watch Mike intently. His face lights up with a hug grin and he looks so young and carefree.

"This is a fucking, great idea. The firm be damned for one week and Louis can take over. I can't work anyway with my huge boner all the time knowing your cut ass is wet and waits for me to be fucked." Harvey smirks at Mike with this glint in his eyes. Mike has one more secret for his man.

"And I have to tell you that I am obsessed with your ass....very obsessed. I spare you tonight because I want you to have a good-night sleep. But tomorrow starts the hunt...and I can't wait to lick, to push and make you come while my tongue fucks your loose hole. Are we clear?" Mike's eyes are already all glassy and he starts to moan only with this picture in his head.

"Make sure that you book these bloody holidays as soon as possible. I don't care where we are going....do we really need to sleep now?"

Mike laughs and pushes Harvey back on track, getting up and draging him towards the bathroom.

"Tonight yes, Baby. Come on, bedtime."

Harvey follows all handsy too happy to care about anything else. He completely forgot about the question he wanted to ask Mike. Where are is pissed clothes? And how was it like to undress and sexy guy like him lying there naked utterly defenseless?

This would have definitely lead to another fuck-session....so it also could wait until tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Harvey wakes up first. His head rests in the soft curve of Mike's neck. Mike's hair tickles his nose. His arm lies relaxed over Mike's chest. Harvey lets his hand wander further down and his fingers starts to stroke soft, small circles on Mike's tummy. Harvey scoots closer still in this awe to really holding Mike in his arms. He needs to inhale his scent and he grazes his lips gently over his skin. Harvey is deeply moved with this sensual, strong love that unfolds in his chest since last night seeking ways through his whole body.

Incomparable, gentle, strong.

He inhales shivery, buries his face at Mike's back, pressing his cheek against the other man's skin feeling the warmth. With his other hand Harvey trails up and down alongside Mike's lithe frame. He sneeks his hand under the cover and travels down Mike's back until he strokes with the back of his knuckles over Mike's ass cheek, sweet and slow.

Harvey has always dreamt of having Mike so close. One of his deepest wish was to wake up with him but he never allowed himself to explore his feelings behind this sweet picture, too afraid he never will have it...his Mike in his arms with the assurance he will stay there out of free will.

Mike hums softly and seeks body contact with Harvey scooting closer until his rear is firmly nested against Harvey's crotch and his back is glued to Harvey's chest.

"Good morning, Baby."

Harvey whispers in Mike's hair removing his hand to pull Mike into a hug. He tenderly kneats his pecs. Both men rest relaxed in each other's arms letting this intimacy enwrap both in it's enchanted embrace.

Mike slowly turns in Harvey's arms. His eyes are still closed but he presses his lips against Harvey's forehead, leaving them there and get on with waking up properly. His arms are curled infront of his chest. Harvey takes one of his hands and kisses his fingers holding it there at his lips, to happy to say anything more.

"Morning, my love."

Mike' voice is raspy, laced with sleep. He slides one arm around Harvey and pulls him closer, moving his hand up and down Harvey's back, getting lost in this bliss to be pressed against a naked Harvey on a Monday morning.

After a moment Mike opens his eyes because he feels that Harvey starts to breath somehow with breaks in between.

"Hey, Baby, you okay?" He asks softly. 

"Hmmm....yeah." This is more a puff of air against Mike's chest than an real answer.

Mike opens his eyes and tries to focus on Harvey's face. But he only scoots closer and hides his face at Mike's shoulder.

"Hey, what's up?" Mike sounds not worried but a little bit concerned.

"Talk to me, Harvey. Please?" He ask Harvey again. But Harvey only inhales and pulls Mike with one arm as close as possible.

"Come on, Harvey. What's up?" Mike moves his head so he can press a firm kiss against Harvey's hair and run his fingertips over Harvey's cheek.

Harvey's answer contains a shift.

He rolls on his back and pulls Mike with him. He adjusts Mike on top of him aligning both naked bodies from chest to toe. He needs to feel as much from Mike's bare skin as possible. Harvey wraps his arms around Mike's body pressing him down in an almost desprerate hug.

Mike lifts his head to put light kisses all over Harvey's cheek till his lips finally captures Harvey's in a tender good morning kiss moving his soft lips against Harvey's. But he doesn't want to go further until he is sure everything is alright.

He repositions his body and wriggles down a bit well aware of their cocks touching already hard and hot.

"Baby....come on, look at me. What bothers you, uh?" Mike croons with tenderness holding Harvey's beautiful face in his hands and still kissing his lips.

Harvey opens his eyes and Mike's sees right into his soul.

They are shiny and watery too. His face is solemn and so many emotions are dancing over his expression. This sight liquefies Mike's innards in something thick and hot. He can't hide his shaky inhale after kissing Harvey on each eye tasting the wetness. He waits until Harvey is ready to share. Mike supports him by putting his head on his chest and listens to Harvey's steady, comforting heartbeat.

"I...you know...I...uh, I have always dreamt about such a moment here. To hold you after I wake up next to you. And now that it's happening...I...."

To moved to go on for the moment, Harvey stops talking. Mike caresses Harvey's rip cage with his fingertips in a calming rhythm.

"We are good, right?" Harvey aks soft-spoken still holding Mike firmly.

Mike needs to look at Harvey to confirm him that he is right at his side, right with him.

"Of course Harvey. Yes we are good. I love you, I love you with all my heart. There is nowhere else I want to be but in your arms."

"You want a future with me too, right? I mean...uh, like living together, doing everydays stuff and ...uh.. things like that."

Mike knows now is not the time to joke and to tease him in any kind.

Harvey never stutters.

Harvey is never at a loss for words.

So this here, this is big for him. Mike witnesses a side of Harvey he never experienced so far. This is Harvey opening up to the core of his soul. He has just spilled his biggest worries and Mike's heart clenches in his chest to see how insecure Harvey feels. He is to afraid they are not on the same page.

Mike feels his throat getting tight and he can't avoid this moisture that starts to pool in his eyes.

"Harvey, Baby....listen carefully. The last couple of weeks were the worst ones I ever had in my life because we were so far away from each other. It killed me to know we lost each other. We are actually in a relationship for over 5 years now. But when I did finally realize that I am so deeply in love with you it was my only wish to be with you - now and forever."

Mike kisses a very touched Harvey before he goes on.

"I love you, Harvey so fucking much. Everything I do...all I want...everywhere I go I always want you by my side. I need you the same way as you need me. Yes of course, I want a future with you. This is all I want, to know that you are with me in every step of the way. And yes, I want to live this daily life with you where there is a steady work schedule. We sleep, we get up, we eat, we watch a movie...."

Mike holds Harvey's face in his warm hands and pours all his love into Harvey's eyes.

"You won't get bored with me? I mean it can't be boring just to do simple things like this. I am getting older, getting more tired...I mean...uh, I hope I can keep with you."

Harvey blushes and cast his eyes heaving a sigh. There he said it, his deepest worries.

To be too old, too boring for his lively Mike who seems to be still so eager to explore.

He has never opend up that much to anyone. But this is Mike and he is safe with him enwrapped in a love that still makes him speechless. A love that warms his soul not leaving out the tiniest spot.

Mike's heart get kicked at this vulnerable Harvey lying under him spreading out so openly to let Mike know what he is afraid of.

"Harvey? What are you talking about?" 

Okay time to act.

"Come on Babe. I need to have you in another position where I can hold you properly and ease away your sorrows."

Mike pushes himself up and sheds the covers from his frame, straddling Harvey's thighs. He pulls at Harvey's arms and urges him in a sitting position. As soon as Harvey does so Mike moves closer and sits right into Harvey's lap. Both their half-hard dicks are touching, balls get slightly pressed together and Mike slings his legs around Harvey's waist and crosses his ankles behind Harvey's back.

Harvey still keeps his gaze away from Mike's eyes but Mike won't have none of that. He craddles Harvey's face in his hands to lift his head until Harvey finally is looking at him. Still with this uncertainty and this bashful half-smile. 

"Baby, now please explain me again, why you are so afraid and why I should get tired of you. Is it because you are older than me? Don't you know how much I love you?"

Harvey's clears his throat and looks at Mike pressing his face into Mike's hands.

"Yes...yes....I guess that's the main thing. I am much older than you. I guess I am also not this stud in bed anymore. I need more time to recover. And I hope, I won't..uh, disappoint you because I don't have this stamina anymore like you do in your age. I like it more calm these days too. Not so much fancy things like clubbing, dancing, stuff like that. I enjoy to work out and having calm evenings with you." 

Harvey slumps his shoulders and even snifs, looking away again, not ready to read a painful answer in Mike's face.

Mike fights hard...so hard, not to burst into tears because he is so moved. He even feels a little bit helpless about this huge, emotional wave that floods his system with too many things at once. He decides not to think too much, he only wants to assure Harvey that he loves him till the end of their days.

"Baby..." Mike's voice is wavering under this amount of love he feels for his man.

"I love you, Harvey. I love you and this love is so strong nothing can ever come between us. I don't know about you not being a stud, when I recall our yesterday making-out...this was...fucking hot..."

Mike smiles and kisses Harvey softly, deeply.

"I don't care how much sex we will have in the future, today, tomorrow. I don't care what other people do during their spare time. You are all I want Harvey and I know you for a very long time now. I don't expect you to be Superman, to stay in this fucking sexy shape you are in now. I don't care if you gain weight. If you need to go to bed at eight o'clock, if I need to cook you special things because you have a sensitive stomach...I don't care if you only want to stay at home and watch movies...what ever it is, you are the love of my life and I just want to be with you, because you are you, Harvey. I love you. Do you understand what I am saying here? I only want to be with you in the exact way you are right now. It's me, Harvey, your Mike."

Harvey leans in and kisses Mike forcefully wrapping his arms around his body and holding him as tight as possible.

"I love you so much Mike. There is no life for me without you and that scares me more than I want to admit. I just had to ask. Thank you, Baby, thank you for loving me so much."

Harvey's voice is all raspy and unsteady but he doesn't care. He feels safe in this tremedous love Mike presents him. He can't get enough of it.

"And I always was worried that I wasn't your type." Mike confesses. 

"You flirted sometimes yeah, but you never showed more interest. I only can remember all these wonderful, long-legged, stunning women lining up infront of you. I was always so damn jealous that they could have you even if only for a short moment."

Mike says with a smile on his face.

"Is that so? But there was always only you in my mind, even during sex. It was kind of disturbing because after opening my eyes I always had to deal with this disappointment that it was only a beautiful woman I held in my arms. Never you...who I wanted to have so badly. But you also were my rookie and there are rules. And yeah, I am a man. I wasn't so sure about that too....so timing was always somehow not right... until now."

Harvey puts a peck on Mike's nose.

"Gosh, Harvey, you drive me crazy." Mike breath hitches while he starts to lick at Harvey's lips which are pressed so gently upon his own.

"You really think I am sexy?" Harvey asks teasingly, yet thoughtful.

"Fuck, Baby, do you ever watch youself in a mirror? You are a wet dream on two legs. I am always leaking when I see you." Mike grunts with a rising heat in all his body.

"Fuck...Mikey, you are such a turn on. And what was that about my ass yesterday?" Harvey talks with his lips on Mike's mouth while Mike's tongue plays with Harvey's teeth and the inside of his lips.

Harvey firmly grips both of Mike's ass cheeks running his fingertips in his cleft. He presses every now and then at the firm muscle that surrounds his hole. Mike starts to moan and rock his hips, urging closer to press his cock against Harvey's.

"Come here, Baby." Mike gets pulled with a hard tug towards Harvey's crotch while two hot palms working his hot flesh around his hole.

"God, Harvey. Even if you don't think you aren't it anymore. But you are one crazy as fuck, hot stud getting me nuts with want for your body and your touch."

Mike goans with need. He enjoys Harvey's wet lips sucking at his throat, well aware of their hard-ons that gets firmly rocked together with Harvey's movements on Mike's ass.

"You wanted to say something about my ass..?" Harvey keeps asking and chuckles with pleasure.

"Oh, uh...I am kind of obsessed with it. I always watched it....ahhhh, don't stopt that....uh..when you walked infront of me. I want to have it, all of it. I want to lap at your hole, taste you, run my tongue around your balls, and all the way up your cleft and back down, diving my tongue into you...ahhhh, fuck, Harvey....I...I want my face full of your ass while you pressing hard right back at me....uhhh...this feels good...."

"Fuck, Mike. I want you, want you so bad. And I want that...want you all over my ass."

Harvey grunts sucking at Mike's neck while his hand is curled around Mike's dick working him with well measured strokes to drive him crazy, running his thumb over his sensitive head and spreading Mike's juice over his glans.

"Oh God, Harvey...I want to come like that, just in this position. Kiss me, Babe, make me come, make me leak. I need you so much."

Mike is full to the brim with want and grabs Harvey's thick shaft in his hand and starts pumping while he kisses Harvey with an open mouth.

Both man are panting hard. Their tongues dive in each other mouth, devouring, pressing in, lapping and tasting. Harvey shoves two fingers between their tongues and Mike immediately sucks at them licking around Harvey's fingers, moaning with pleasure. Each of their hand is on the other man's dick and without any special technique they work to give the other as much pleasure as possible.

Harvey pulls his spit-wet fingers out of Mike's mouth and guides them down to massages Mike's hole. It is stretched because of Mike's position and Harvey has an easy access while Mike's cleft is parted.

Their movements of their hands intenses and the velocity speeds up. 

"Are you close, Baby?" Mike growls between wet kisses and pressing his ass back on Harvey's fingers.

"Yeah....almost there, Mikey...ahh...don't stop that. Yeah..uhhhh..."

At one point they are too far gone to kiss and only suck at each other's throat fully conenctrated to get the other off first.

Mike comes with a growl and unloads his cum all over Harvey's hand and his crotch. Harvey follows suit only some seconds later. Breathing harshly and bits down into Mike's neck muscle lifting Mike's hips a few inches pressing one finger into Mike's twitching hole while he finishes spreading his cum over Mike's cock.

"The best way to start a new week." Harvey snickers against Mike's throat completely relaxed. He has his finger still pushed up Mike's ass massaging seducingly his entrance. Mike moans softly and presses down on Harvey's finger not ready yet to let slip it out.

"I don't know if I ever get enough of that. I would give my right arm to stay in bed all day with you, Harvey." Mike snuggles up against Harvey's chest, rocking back and forth.

"Next time I want to have your cock up my ass, Harvey." Mike rasps in Harvey's ear sticking his tongue inside his earlap.

"You bet, Baby. I need to see my cock stretching your hole while you get pushed against what ever furniture I will bend you over. We don't need a bed to make out. There are plenty of rooms at the firm to hide and to fuck. You even can lick my ass, if you like."

Harvey suggests with this smirk on his face, holding Mike close enjoying this wetness between their legs that symbolises the start of their new life. Slowly he let his finger slip out of Mike's ass. Mike growls at that.

"Fuck, Baby. You don't know what you are suggesting. Ahh...God...I think I am getting hard already again."

"As much as I would love to own your ass, sucking your cock discovering every inch with my tongue you need to save it for later, Mike. We are running late. Shower, coffee and than we have to go. Come on, move your cute ass, Baby."

Before Mike could crawl down the bed to find out if he is able to stand Harvey comes after him and bites hard into one of his ass cheeks leaving red teeth marks.

"Whoa...ahhh...what was that for?" Mike exclaims spining around.

"Just to let you know to whom you belong." Harvey smiles kissing Mike one more time.

"Go shower, hottie! The one who finishes first makes coffee." Harvey jumps forewards slapping Mike's ass and runs towards the bathroom.

Mike laughs and gathers his clothes to head for the other bathroom with the aim to prepare Harvey's coffee. God, he is so happy, flooded, soaked in this love. No word is ever enough to specify what Mike feels. He will express it with sex for starters...good choice. 

 

They are standing in the kitchen each of them sipping at a cup of coffee leaning against the counter and exchanging heated looks. They try to eat some cereals while they behave like teenager in love.  
Harvey enjoys to kiss Mike with his mouth stuffed full unable to move his lips. And Mike destracts Harvey with running his palm up and down his crotch whispering hot stuff in his ears. They stand impossible close unable to bear to much distance between them.

They forget time and Harvey gets a text from Ray, that he is already waiting downstairs. In a blur of finishing breakfast, finding all items for work, like bags, phones, jacket, keys they run around each other bathing in this bliss of being in love and not caring about so unimportant stuff like being at work on time.

Harvey is about to close the door when he notices that he has almost forgotten the most important things. Before Harvey rushes back to fetch the supplies, lube and condoms, he presses Mike against the door pushing his tongue down Mike's throat for about 6 seconds and vanishes inside. Mike waits with a proud hard-on, kiss-swollen lips and on a high from this dirty, hot move.

Finally in the elevator they share heated kisses.

"Harvey...." Mike breathes fast against Harvey's mouth. "We have to slow down....I can't come in my pants and our faces will look like being throughly fucked. All red and blushed, our hair a mess."

"I don't care, Baby. I only want to kiss you. I want to feel your body grinding against mine....all day long. I can't stay away for one second...finally I can touch you and make you mine all over again, and again..." Harvey grins into his kiss and licks over Mike's tongue."I love to kiss you, to fuck you, to have your hands on my dick. I can't wait until I finally feel you finger-fuck me , work me open...all of that...I am totally addicted to you." 

"Baby, stop...I am going to lose my mind right here on this elevator floor....shit, Harvey, I am fucking hard again. I don't know how you do that." 

Mike shoves Harvey forcefully away, panting roughly and urges him to stand in the corner, some feet away.

"Only watching, no touching...." He breathes this words and his eyes starts to get unfocused although he watches Harvey closly.

Mike puts his shoulder bag in place and unzips his trousers to take his hard cock out leaning against the wall of the elevator and moves his hand up and down, licking his lips and giving Harvey a show. He work his hard dick, pressing and twisting, stopping every few strokes to rub over his head. Mike is so turned on again and his lips are slightly parted.

"Mike, shit...you crazy bastard. This is not fair..." Harvey runs a hand up and down his face, through his hair, his eyes glued to Mike's hand where he can see how hard he already is. "I want to suck you off...in the car. I want you to come while your cock presses down my throat...feed my with your cum, Mikey..."

Harvey whispers hoarsely.

Mike heads falls against the wall behind him and his voice sounds wrecked. "Holy shit, Harvey...I love it that much when you talk so filthy..."

When they finally arrive Harvey instructs Ray to give them some privacy because they have a case to discuss. Ray smirks and slips in the driver seat putting up the class that isolates the driver from their guests. With a knowing look he presses play to give them some nice music well aware that this "case" is very special.

As soon as they are in their back seats they hastily get rid of their jackets. Harvey stares Mike down with so much heat in his eyes that Mike only whines. This sound from his horny Mike hits Harvey's cock hard. Harvey is already all over Mike unzipping him, kissing him feverishly. Mike can't gather a decent thought while he arleady feels his leaking dick in Harvey's hands. 

"Harvey...." Mike's voice sounds like broken glass. "I need...I want to look at you...give me a sec here....it's too much.." Mike's breath is ragged. 

"What do you need, Mike?...Tell me." Harvey gets all soft. Warm lips are sealing Mike's mouth, fingers that run through his hair, a hand that presses down on his hard member.

"Tell me, Mikey, what do you want from me?"

Harvey hovers over Mike whispering, caging him in, locking him up with his body in the corner of the back seat and the window. Mike sits with spread legs, trousers unzipped, shoved down a little and his beautiful, hard cock clearly visible dark - waiting.

"I want to see you, show me your tongue, make me see it, how you suck me. Oh my god, Harvey. I am so turned on, it is almost painful. I am not sure if I am fast enough to come until we arrive at the office."

Mike groans, whimpers and looks at Harvey utterly helpless and needy. 

"I've got you, Baby....let go, lean back. Come on, lift your ass, I need to pull your trousers down, just a little bit more. Yeah..that's it. Now relax, Honey. Let me do the work."

Harvey soothes this heavy storm in Mike's body with such an tender voice Mike almost wants to cry. This mix of too much love, too much emotions combined with this forceful, hard arousal is a toxic mixture, very hard to stand. Mike almost vibrates.

And Harvey lets Mike watch.

Harvey locks eyes with Mike and never wavers or tears his gaze away from his beloved man. Mike's face is heated. His cheeks are red, his lips are wet from all the spit and his jaw is all lax. His breathing is uneven and his eyes are almost dark, blown with lust and so much trust that makes Harvey's heart ache. 

Harvey smells Mike's arousal and he has to fight hard not to close his eyes because this scent fogs his mind in the most wonderful way. His blood gets pumps through is body and he never has felt more alive like right in this moment, ready to open up this mouth and tast his Mike.

Harve lowers his face and Mike bucks his hips to meet Harvey half way. He wants to feed his waiting cock to Harvey, make him lick him, sucking him in. Mike thighs tremble and he keeps his trousers and boxers out of the way and pulls them down with both hands. His face shows only perfect zoomed concentration and he almost cries out when Harvey darts his tongue out to lick broadly over his head mixing Mike's pre cum with his spit. 

Mike's sounds are spurting Harvey on. They are raw, animal-like, rough and sometimes high-pitches as if Mike is in pain. Mike has passed the level where he is able to form words.

Harvey knows how Mike feels because the intensity of their reunion beats his whole being up right in the same unmerciful way.

The only expression they have is their sex. This fuck-power that needs to be lived, hard. One ride after the other as long as it lasts before their cocks give up.

Neither Mike nor Harvey are longer in control of their bodies and their lust. Their stars collided with such a vehemence creating a new energy. They need to get rid of this tremendous power and it seems only makable with fucking as many times as possible.

Hard...harder....on-going.

Mike watches with awe and an utter fascination how Harvey swallows his cock, pushing his face all the way onto his hard-on until Mike feels how he hits Harvey's back of the throat. Harvey sucks like a pro at Mike's cock, hallows his cheeks, hums even while working with a circle of two fingers at the base of his cock stroking an intense way to complete his bobbing head. His tongue massages his strained shaft with force, slicking everything up from the base to the glans.

"Oh God, Harvey...you are so beautiful when you do this. I can't... Fuck...this is so intense....oh Harvey...." Mike is far gone, grunts, breathing jerkingly.

At the end it almost feels as if Harvey sucks Mike's cum right out of his balls. Mike's orgasm almost rips a hole in his belly his muscles tenses that hard. His hip stutter and jerk uncontrolled when he comes deep in Harvey's mouth. Harvey swallows every drop and keeps Mike in his wet cave until he feels that Mike' calms down a bit and sinks back against the back seat. 

Only than Harvey lets go of Mike's cock. He is softening and full of spit. Harvey holds it in his hand and kisses it tenderly.

He looks at Mike's face and freezes to see Mike with such a scrunched expression as if he is in pain or due to cry any moment.

"Mikey?...what's up? Have I hurt you?" 

In a second Harvey gathers Mike in his arms somehow in an awkward position considering the lack of space in the car.

"Hey..shhhh..come on, talk to me." 

Harvey's heart pounds hard, still in the after-rush of Mike's orgasm and his own hard steel between his legs.

"It's too much Harvey. I love you so much it hurts. I don't know how to endure to feel all at once.... Coming in your mouth was not even in my dreams possible. I never assumed you as a guy who loves to go down on me.... and now....to see you suck me... this is drop-dead gorgeous...this bliss on your face. To know you love me too... I don't know what to do with all this feelings."

Mike sobs for real now. His fly is still open and his spent cocks hangs there wrung out. Harvey rocks Mike in his arms pressing his head to his lips, moved beyond words too.

"Look at us, Mikey." Harvey giggles because he doesn't want to cry too.

"I know what you mean. It is like to be in true love for the first time. I never expected it to be that sinewy. I am burning too. It feels as if my body took over. I have no self-control anymore. I am only one dirty, hard, needy cock wanting to fuck you over and over again. It is not such a romantic way to express my love for you, but that's how we feel I guess."

Harvey kisses Mike's tears away.

"Let's tuck your tired member back in and let's just hold on for the ride. I am right at your side, Baby. Hold on to me and I will do the same with you. It will subside eventually, deal?"

"Fuck, yeah..deal." Mike rubs his hands over his face and lifts his hip to pull his trousers back on. "What about your bulge there Harvey? I didn't make you come..."

"I save it for later, for you....because...I can't wait to fuck you. I need to see my dick diving into your hole, feel your tight muscle hold on tight to my cock and make me come so I can fill your ass."

"Damn Harvey....It feels like we are trapped in this loop from a porn movie repeating itself over and over again."

This makes both man laugh out loud.

"Come on, we are here. Let's check if we look presentable enough so nobody will get suspicious." 

Harvey takes a good messured look over Mike's clothes. Harvey all smug, grining like a Chesire cat bringing Mike's hair back in place kissing him one more time.

"How do I look?" Mike asks spend and too relaxed, eyes sparkling.

"Like you just came in my mouth...." Harvey wiggles his eyebrows.

Mike rolls his eyes at Harvey. "You are such a dork....wait until it is my turn."

"I can't think of anything else. But your ass belongs to me during our next round. Move Babe, work is waiting."

The elevator ride is calm. They need to behave because some other people need to reach the 52nd floor too. Harvey stands close to Mike making tender love to him with his eyes roaming over his face and smiling so brightly at Mike he almost faints like a weak princess.

On their floor they stroll towards Harvey's office in no rush at all.

"What will you tell Rachel?" Harvey asks Mike brushing his hand with his fingers.

"Rachel?..."

Mike's mind is filled with their next fuck-session and this so sweet gesture of Harvey's fingers always searching body contact. Harvey shows him such a tender side of his personality that he gets overly sappy. This is absolutely romantic. He wallows his soul in this blissful feeling of pure reciprocated love like a marshmallow that gets turned in chocolate sauce.

"Yeah, your ex-fiancé...her name is Rachel." Harvey laughs.

"Who cares what Rachel thinks. I will tell her I love you. As simple as that."

Mike bumps Harvey's shoulder and ingnores this flush of raw feelings ghosting a second over Harvey's face. Mike is not the only one who gets ambushed over and over again with too much at once. 

They arrive at Donna's desk.

"Don't let me be too long without out. I have a meeting in half an hour, after that...you are all mine."

Harvey whispers before he leans in and kisses Mike softly on his lips. Mike has to close his eyes and just stands there to overwhelmed once more. He is one freaking piece of pure, tender love and this unknown, bloody horniness. His systems works in overdrive and Mike never thought he could be this happy. He vibrates almost out of his skin.

Harvey greets Donna with a wonderful smile. He compliments her to her chic and fancy dress that let her hair sparkle in this special way.

Donna doesn't respond to that. She watches Harvey with eyes as big as saucers. They actually bulge out of their eye-sockets.

Her gaze searches for Mike.

There his stands, close to her desk. Cheeks all flushed, hair disheveled, lips too red and there this beatific smile, his glassy, shiny eyes, sparkling. Mike radiates pure happiness.

Donna is speechless. She circles her desk in slow-motion approaching Mike and cuppes his face with both hands. Her eyes are already tearing up.

"How..." she breathes out.

"He loves me, Donna." Mike's voice isn't steady too.

Two fools standing there trying to say everything with their eyes.

"When?"

"It started on Friday evening, but yesterday was the big day. Like now-or-never." Mike says with hoarse words.

"Do you need someting? Can I do anything for you? Oh Mike....I think I'm gonna cry."

"Don't Donna, I am so raw with all what is happening, I would cry too." Mike whispers.

Donna can't control her hands and her fingers are driving through Mike's hair. At one point she presses him against her boobs keeping him there.

"Are you aware of what you are doing here, Donna?...Donna?" 

Mike doesn't resist and hugs her back pressing her soft and perfect female body against his own.

"What can I do for you, Honey?" Donna asks into Mike's hair.

"Harvey and I need to spend some time alone. We need this. We are so in love. We only can think of one thing and before we eat us alive in a restroom at PSL I thought it would be a good idea to fly out. One week of holidays."

"Where do you wanna spend your honeymoon?" Donna pushes Mike a littel bit away so she sees his face.

"Hawaii. Easy bungalow, some place private and as fast as possible. I am paying. Do you think it is possible to leave the firm for one week?" Mike asks hopeful. Donna can't decide this, but it feels so good to know she is all supporting.

"Who cares? You just leave. I will book you the first flight out that I can get for tomorrow. I will find something."

"Thank you so much Donna. You know that I love you, right?" Mike watches her carefully.

"Yes, I know and I just love you too."

Before Mike could realize what Donna wants to do he feels her soft lips on his own. Getting kissed by Donna is one special treatment. Mike enjoys it tremendously. Delicious indeed .

Donna pulls back and smiles such a blissful smile that gets Mike all wobbly.

"Thank you so much for keeping your promise and making Harvey the happiest man on earth. By the way I see him coming. Such an alpha dog. I was messing with his property." She snickers.

Mike smiles and only has eyes for his Harvey who opens the door to his office with a very disturbed face expression.

"Donna? Why do you kiss Mike? And Babe....you let her do that?..."

Gosh, he is so sweet!

Donna pushes Harvey back into his office closely followed by Mike.

"You will get the same treatment you jealous alpha dog! Don't prance your feathers too much! Come on, deflate again, Harvey!"

"Uh..?"

That's all he is able to express before Donna seals his lips with her own. Harvey even has the cheekiness to moan before he pulls her in a tight embrace.

"Donna, if you give him tongue you have to repeat the kissing with me. Got that?....Hey Harvey...stop that sound!"

Mike can't believe how much he enjoys Donna's happiness. Maybe she did also drink too much and some brain cells got fried. This behavior is so not Donna-like. But the occasion just fits the action.

"Hmmmm...what was that for, Doll?" Harvey still holds Donna in his arms.

"You bloody fools give me almost a heartattack and I aged too fast during your war-time. Gosh. I cried my eyes out over you and now finally you got your shit together and are a loving couple. I guess that is enough reason to kiss both of you, don't you think?..and there was no tongue, Mike."

Donna winks at Mike. She starts to walk out of the office but turns at the door.

"I book you a flight for tomorrow. Pack up your suitcases and enjoy your holidays. Don't get too sore, boys."

With that she leaves Harvey and Mike heading for her cubical.

"She is still very intimidating, don't you think?"

Mike turns to Harvey. 

"Come here, Baby. I need to erase Donna's kiss from your lips. She knows I like her so much so I won't harm her for her actions. But nobody is allowed to kiss your lips but me."

With a soft growl Harvey yanks Mike in his arms and kisses him in his special possessive Harvey-way. Hot, devouring and his tongue seems to be everywhere. Mike lets himself fall against Harvey's body getting lost once again in Harvey's soft, perfect lips.

They don't react when the door gets pushed open. They don't hear anything. Harvey is completely busy with getting as deep as possible into Mike's mouth and keep his hip movement under control because Mike plams his steel-hard cock through his trousers.

"You are fucking kidding me, here! I can't believe what I am seeing here? Are you nuts?"

A well known female voice spits these words out standing in Harvey's office.

With a calmness and no rush at all Mike lets go of Harvey's thoroughfully kissed lips and strokes once more over Harvey's crotch before he turns around.

"Hi Rachel. Good morning to you too." Mike answers with placidness.

Rachel's feet eats the distance up in no time and stands right infront of Mike. She looks totally pissed.

"What do you think you are doing here? Have you lost your mind? I see how you kissed Harvey!"

Rachel's voice is too shrill and too accusing.

"First of all Rachel. We are done. We are no couple anymore. And second...I love Harvey, for years now. And I guess that's enough reason to kiss him."

"You love Harvey? But you choosed me? Did you lie all these years to me? And since when are your gay?? I can't believe this shit! And your Harvey!... Don't you dare to say a word!" Rachel shouts.

She turns on her heels and storms out of the office, ingnoring Donna on her way down the corridor.

Harvey pulls Mike in a hug.

"Shall I take care of her? Go talk to her?"

"No, Harv, this his my stage. I go talk to her. I owe her that much. If she will understand....I don't care. But at least I like to try."

"Do you need my support?" Harvey asks hopefully.

"No, Harvey. I am fine. Let me deal with Rachel on my own." Mike whipsers in Harvey's ear and kisses him tenderly on his lips. "I am back in no time."

"Okay, can't wait to have you back." Harvey holds on to Mike's hand as long as possible.

" Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I promise." Mike looks back at Harvey who is rather concerned. 

"Keep your dick hard for me, Babe." Mike breathes out before he turns to look for Rachel.

"Okay...." Harvey chokes on this word.

He can't remember to have ever been so horny all the time. He knows Mike won't go anywhere and he is even on the same floor, but he doesn't like the view to see Mike walking away from him. He almost laughs about himself. He behaves like a jerk who is stupidly, head over heals in love.

Mike smiles on his way out. Harvey has very strong protection instincts regarding his person. But Mike is sure Harvey's mind will be occupied otherwise until he is back in his arms.

Harvey gets smoothly through his meeting. He actually welcomes this change. It takes his mind off Mike with Rachel together in the same office and his cock is able to relax a bit.

Mike talks to Rachel. He only explains once again why he broke up with her. He is not willing to explain her his feelings for Harvey. At least not exactly when he has known that he is in love with a man to be more specific. Rachel can't get over the fact that Mike is in need of a cock. After 10 minutes Mike is convinced he has done his duty and wishes Rachel well and just walks out on her. He can't listen to her rubbish anymore.

He needs to find Harvey. The last 3 minutes were almost torture. His cock stirs back to life and his ass craves for Harvey's touch. Harvey promised him to bend him over and fill him up. He only could think about that and completely lost Rachel in her rant about life and friendship. 

"Donna, Sweety, have you seen Harvey?" Mike asks passing Donna's desk patting on her counter.

"You horny boys! Harvey asked me the same thing two minutes ago. He wears the same hungry look on his face. Make sure you close the door and muffle your moans." Donna smirks with satisfaction and points down the hall. "He needed something from the file room."

Mike sends her a flying kiss and hurries down the hall. He almost bumps into Harvey who rushes in the opposite direction.

"Babe....fuck, I am looking for you! Everything okay with you and Rachel?" Harvey searches Mike's face for an early answer.

"She had my attention for about 7 minutes after that I only could think about your cock stuffed up my ass." Mike blurts out.

Harvey can't answer.

He also can't hide this huge grin that spreads over his face like maple syrup over pancakes.

He only grabs Mike by the ellbow and manhandles him as fast as possible into the next restroom. He almost kicks the door open and as soon as they are in Mike gets shoved back at the closing door and Harvey is all over him, nailing him with his body against the hard surface and cupping his ass with both hands.

" _Damn, Mike!_ ....You are driving me crazy. Come here..." Harvey conquers Mike's lips with such a sexy moan that sounds as forbidden as any criminal act. Mike can't do anything else but get fucking hard under two seconds. 

"I missed you too much already and you have been away for not more than half an hour."

Harvey smiles before he gets lost in kissing Mike senselessly. Mike whimpers and leeches on to Harvey turning them so fast Harvey's back hits the door quite painfully.

" _Harvey_ ....I don't want foreplay...I am so hard already. I want you to fuck me." Mike pants and start to grind intensly against Harvey's crotch. "Feel this....give me your hand....here... rock-hard...only for you. Open me up! Fuck me, Babe..."

How is this possible that they can't enjoy this making-out with easy kisses and maybe sucking a nipple for once? Harvery wanders only for a split second because as soon as Harvey hears Mike's voice full of lust and desire he is lost.

"I have waited so long to do this, Mikey. I hope I won't go to fast and please tell me when I hurt you." Harvey's voice leaks of craving and need. "I want to fuck you so bad, Baby. You have no idea...let me take care of you."

There is only this sound coming from their hoarse panting and low growling. In a blur of hands they tear at each other's trousers, unzipping, unbuckling until both their pants and briefs are pooling around their feet. Their strained members already leaking, hard, both heads shine in an angry red, fully pumped and ready to be worked, jacked off.

"Mikey...babybaby....get rid of this shirt I want to see your back, need to feel your skin." Harvey shoves and pulls until Mike could shed out of his still closed shirt keeping it hanging on one arm, forgotten the moment it's out of the way.

"Hurry, Harvey...please....I need you so badly...." Mike turns around and holds on to the sink and extend his butt and archs his back. His hole clenches and unclenches with anticipation.

"Fuck, Mike....shit...I am dancing already on the edge here. To see you presenting me your ass like that makes me want to fuck you so hard and so often until we pass out." Harvey breathes hard and harshly.

He runs his hands up and down Mike's back, over his ass cheeks - pressing, playing, calming down a little bit. Harvey is positive that if he tried to breach Mike's body now he just would shoot right on the spot - like a fucking teenager on his first date.

With trembling hands he retrieves the lube out of his pocket and puts it with the condom aside. After that he skins his jacket off let it slip onto the floor. Who cares for a jacket when he has Mike's cute, firm ass ready for his needy cock.

"Hurry, Harvey!" Mike pleads looking backwards urging Harvey on.

"Look at you, Baby. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. You are so greedy for my cock....God! How much I love you."

Mikes stands there, naked from his waist downwards, shirt shoved up to his chest his ass and his hard cock clearly visible. He keeps his dick in a firm grip and strokes it with well measured pushes and pulls, rubbing over his head making it slick with his pre-cum.

"Show me your sweet hole, Mikey-baby." Harvey rasps in Mike's ear.

Mike moans long and on-going and bends down to support Harvey with an easy access. He even pries his cheeks open with one hand, pulling it out of the way.

Harvey's hand trembles with anticipation while he presses some lube onto his fingers reaching down and finally, finally touching Mike's hole, circling, pressing, spreading the lub all over his tight puker. 

"Harvey, don't make me wait any longer. Push your fingers in, now!"

Mike is a moaning mess and presses desperately back onto Harvey's hand who seems still too soft in its action. 

"I need you hard and rough Harvey.....pleeeeeease...Baby, please!" Mike groans.

Harvey almost loses his mind and bearely is in control of his movements. "Promise me Mike, that you let me know when I hurt you...you got that?" Harvey leans over Mike's back to breath these words into his ear pressing his dick into Mike's cleft.

"Yesyes..yes...go on, push, Harvey! Fill me up! Fucking split me in half with your dick, Baby. I need you....." Harvey hears Mike gasping for air and he makes almost wailfully sounds in his throat. 

That's the sign for Harvey. He literally hears his sanity snap.

That's when he shoves his first finger up Mike's ass.

Harvey breaches Mike's body roughly, slippery with all the lube around his pucker and his cleft. Harvey starts to pump in and out Mike's asshole. He can't wait either anymore and adds a second finger not stopping his thrusting. Mike howls almost in his arms and he has to hush him at some point. His third finger changes the sound of Mike's groans and Harvey stops for some seconds stroking Mike's back with his other hand.

Harvey's dick stays untouched. Harvey won't risk to come just there and unload onto the tiles. He is so fucking hard and threatens to fall over the edge with the slightest stroke. But he is not sure if he can press his cock fast enough into Mike's ass before he loses it. 

Mike is done waiting and presses voraciously back on Harvey's fingers, fucking with need what ever Harvey's shoves up his ass. Mike's back is sweaty and flushed.

"I need your cock....Harvey...don't make me wait anymore....fuck me, Harvey..." Mike whines like a little boy pumping his own cock in desperation.

Harvey can't think straight anymore. He seems to be in a sex induced state where his throbbing cock has taken over his whole body and brain. He pulls his fingers out and rubs them shortly against Mike's skin before he tears the condom package open and rolls the rubber with shaky movements onto his cock. Harvey grabs Mike's hip in bruising grip, digging his fingers into his flesh. He lines his dick up and places it alongside Mike's cleft. He only needs a few seconds before he aims his head for Mike's entrance and presses his head in feeling how Mike opens up for him. He almost get sucked in.

Mike snarls darkly stands on his toes and arches his back as much as possible. Harvey is completely lost in this whiny, needy, sexy as hell Mike who writhe under his arms like a wild snake. Mike is so impatient so he presses himself back on Harvey's dick and impales himself in one hard push. Harvey's balls hit Mike's flesh. Bottom out in on go....

Foreign sounds are escaping Mike's and Harvey's throat. It's raw and brute and fits perfectly into their state of mind - drop-dead horny.

Mike feels pain and pleasure in the same amount, but he needs this almost agonizing pain. His powerful desire absorbs a lot of this ache that seems to tear him apart after Harvey cock stretched him so roughly with this one push. He doesn't want to wait and gives Harvey the sign _to fucking start to push_ ...hard, rough, powerful.

And Harvey just does that. They don't need words anymore. Mike shows Harvey everything and both are losing a little bit their mind about the fact that this fire of their lust almost east them alive.

Harvey starts to move.

The first few thrusts are shallow to make sure that Mike feels okay. He waits for Mike's sign. That's when Harvey start to make use of his trained, rock-hard abs. He works Mike's ass mercilessly yankig him back onto his cock squashing his flesh holding on to his hips. He snaps his gear forward - hard, fast against Mike's ass and fucks Mike's ass fervently. Harvey works himself into a hard staccato grunting and cursing filthy words.

Mike growls steading himself against the sink receiving every hard push with pleasure. Harvey's mind goes crazy with this picture of his cock stretching Mike's hole open. His pink flesh wrapped around his needy dick in a tight embrace. The harsh slapping of skin on skin is music in Harvey's ears.

This maddening speed only last 20 seconds. Harvey fucks Mike like an animal and Mike moans low with lust. The sheer feeling of having Harvey up his ass, to know his cock is literally breaching is body makes Mike come in no time. His orgasm is one hard punch. He can't breath fast enough while his semen gets presses out of his body with such an intensity he only sees white light and holds on for dear life.

Harvey explodes a few seconds later and empties himself deep inside Mike's ass into his rubber.

_Fuck._ Harvey has never ridden anyone that hard. He is completely out of breath and feels as exhausted as if he just had a box fight. The sweat runs down his temples in steady streams.

"Shit, Mike..."

Harvey enwrapes Mike's upper body with his arms and peels Mike's hands softly off the brim from the sink. He helps Mike stand up straight while they are still connected and Harvey's cock rests in Mike's ass.

Mike is as sweaty as Harvey and also panting roughly.

"Come here, Baby. Everything okay with you? Dear Lord, I hope I didn't hurt you...I completely lost control....Mike?"

"Bloody hell, Babe! _Fuck me_ ....This was almost a super nova."

Mike chuckles and leans his head back to rest it on Harvey's shoulder. "I love you so, so much, Harvey." He whispers.

Harvey strokes Mike's sweaty hair back and holds him tight feeling how his spent cock slips out of Mike's hole. 

"I love you too, my sweet, prescious Mike. I never experienced sex like I do with you... this is mad. I came so hard I am not sure if some parts of my spine are shoved up your ass too now."

Mike's laugh vibrates against Harvey's chest.

"My asshole will be so sore. It actually burns like hell but I just needed that. I....I can't slow down with you, Harvey."

Mike turns his head and presses a kiss at the corner of Harvey's lips.

"Same here, Mikey. Any news concerning our holidays then?" Harvey turns Mike in his arms and before he pulls him back in he gets rid of his condom.

Mike falls back into Harvey's arms. "Donna is booking as we speak. You are aware of the fact that we are still standing here with bare asses and utterly exhausted cocks, right?"

"Yeah, sure I know. Give us half a minute more. So where do you take me?" Harvey's tongue plays with Mike's lips.

"Hawaii." Mike whispers happily

"Hmmm.....this sounds great. Beach, surfing, fucking....only the two of us. Wow." Harvey looks intently at Mike studying his face with so much love Mike actually blushes.

"When do we take off?" Harvey kisses Mike's tip of his nose.

"Tomorrow for sure, but Donna couldn't give me the exact time yet." Mike hugs Harvey around the neck and kisses him somehow shyly.

Mike bathes in this attention Harvey gives him.

"Then lets get dressed and let's go home. I am in no mood to work. I want to take you home and to fall asleep at your side before we decide what we do next...beside fucking." Harvey smiles at his Mike happy with the world.

"This sounds like a plan. Take me home, Harvey." Mike melts against Harvey's strong chest kissing his man with a smile on his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

***ALOHA HAWAI'I***

**First glimpse**

"Have you seen this? Whoa! I could ride that bloody board for about two seconds. I need to take surfing lessons!"

Mike beams towards Harvey. His wet hair clutched against his head and the sun lights up his incredible, happy smile.

"Let's get out of the water, Mike. Come on. I am starving and besides in need to piss."

Harvey grins at his man. 

"Two hours are enough. Hurry, hurry!" Harvey turns and starts to wade out of the hip deep water. His surfboard floating next to him.

"Wait, Harv!" Mike tries to run in a funny, slow way out of the deeper water. He is totally out of breath and giggles.

"What?" Harvey gathers a soaked Mike in his arms and kisses his cold and salty lips.

"You are surrounded by at least a gazillion hectoliter of sea water and you want to run back to the house to pee?" Mike laughs out loud. "Harvey-baby, remember your little boy times when you just peed into the bath tube."

"I never did that." Harvey answers with a dead serious face expression. This makes Mike even laugh harder.

"Yeah I bet you didn't." Mike leans in an presses himself against Harvey's toned, manly chest. "Hold me tight and just let go..." He whispers in Harvey's ear nibbling at his earlobe.

"What is it with you and your desire to see me piss, eh?" Harvey cups Mike's ass around his wet trunks. "Do I need to know something about a kink here?" Harvey's low voice makes Mike shiver.

"I don't know." Mike shurgs his shoulders looking somehow shy. "Would you mind doing it for me...right here?"

Harvey observes Mike's face with an evel grin on his face. He enjoys it that much to see how Mike tries to hide his blushed cheeks. His nonchalant impression doesn't really work.

"Come here, baby." Harvey doesn't think at all. He only wants to give Mike is pleasure and likes to see how it feels.

Before he pulls Mike into a hug he shoves his wet trunks down and gives Mike's the same treatment. The ocean sloshes around their thighs in a lazy movement. Before Mike knows what happens he is firmly pressed against Harvey's wet body, their soft cocks are touching. Harvey dives already his tongue into Mike's seducing mouth kissing him with need.

And then Mike feels the warmth of Harvey's pee running down his cock and mingles with the sea water to vanish out of sight. It is so sudden and unforseen that Mike only moans against Harvey's lips buckling helplessly in Harvey's arms.

It is a funny feeling, somehow so new but also dirty and hot. Harvey smiles against Mike's lips feeling how this turns Mike on in a tremendous way. He still feels the steady stream of his pee running over Mikes's crotch and his hardening member.

"That's it, Mike. I am out of piss."

Harvey needs to see his lover's face. He gets rewarded with a new, hot as hell face expression from Mike. He looks wrecked, pupills blown wide and some awe shines through too. Mike's cock stands proud and hard.

"Uh...I..." Mike turns magenta and tries to free himself out of Harvey's embrace. With clumsy hands he wants to pull his wet, crumpled trousers back up looking so embarrassed.

"Hey...hey...Mike. What's up? No, don't hide and don't push me away. It's okay. I just didn't expect you to react in this way. I just jumped you with my action." Harvey laughs softly and tugs at Mike's arms to get him back close to his skin.

"I am sorry, Harvey. I never thought of piss games or any other watersport actions. I don't know why I react so strongly when it's your piss. It freaks me out....actually very much. I don't know if I like it or not."

"But it turns you on, doesn't it?" Harvey kisses his temple and stroking his back in a soothing manner.

"Like fuck...yeah." Mike breathes against Harvey's throat.

"Hmmm...I like that. Let's store it away for later." Harvey hums against Mike's hair. "Ready to get out now and grab some food?"

"Kiss me first." Mike demands a little bit breathless.

 

**Second glimpse**

"Mike....oh god....I...Fuck, your tongue....Mike..."

Harvey's skin is covered in sweat. His thighs trembles constantly. He keeps them in place by holding them at the back of his knees, bending his legs as much as possible.

"Mike..." Harvey pleads hoarsly.

"Shhhh....Babe. I'v got you."

"I can't take more...please, Mikey..."

"I am not finished with you....soon, Babe, soon I fuck you hard and fast."

Harvey whines obscene when he feels Mike's tongue push back into his hole.

Mike loves to play with Harvey's asshole to drive him crazy. He knows when he has him loose and ready, it needs one hard push with the whole length of his cock and Harvey spills his spunk all over his chest.

Mike presses his palms against Harvey's hammstrings pushing im further back to expose his hole to its full beauty. It lies as open as possible infront of him. The way Mike loves it the most. Harvey is at his mercy while he laps with devotion at Harvey's hole. He licks in broad streaks over his dark puker. Mike circles around the tight entrance of Harvey's body. He tenses his tongue to a hard spear and fucks Harvey's ass.

In and out. 

He feels how his own cock leaks pre cum that runs down his shaft. It is slick and warm, getting him ready to ride his man.

Mike loves to press his face into Harvey's cleft. His nose touches Harvey's strained balls.

His hands quivers in the same rhythm of Harvey's muscles.

Soon he is ready for him.

"Mikey...don't make me wait....I...I need to come...can't take more...please, Baby..." Harvey's groans have this hint of pain and Mike knows this is it.

"Are you ready for me? For my thick cock?" Mike waits holding Harvey in the same position.

"Yesyes...give it to me, fill me up...please, baby, please..."

"Look at me, Sweetheart. Open your eyes. Let me see your pleasure." Mike croons softly.

Harvey opens his eyes incapable to focus. He is a heap of need and want.

"I am right here for you. I will make you feel better, Babe."

Mike stands up, kisses Harvey's feet while he jacks his cock rough and short. He gets the rubber, unfolds it over his dick and kneels between Harvey's legs. He adjust his body and guides his swollen head right infront of Harvey's wet hole. He rubs it on the spot, further up Harvey's cleft while he opens the lube. With slick fingers he prepares his dick and Harvey's ass.

Mike locks eyes with Harvey.

It is everytime the same amazing intensity that takes his breath away. Harvey watches him with glassy eyes, horny as fuck, ready for the ride. It always makes Mike humble, overloads his heart with love when they are making love in this fantastic, incredible way.

Harvey trusts him with his whole heart and opens up to his core. He lets Mike fuck him with so much pleasure and joy.

Harvey needs it badly and Mike doesn't let him wait anymore. He grabs Harvey's upper legs and pulls his ass closer, with a confirming look into Harvey's eyes he dives in.

His swollen head breaches Harvey's ass and Mike keeps pushing, slow and steady until his balls hit Harvey's cheeks. He doesn't wait for Harvey to adjust because he knows this is what Harvey wants.

Harvey cries out at this sudden intrusion, feeling this relief at the same time. Everytime he gets lost in this feeling to be so full of Mike, to be finally connected with his lover in the most sensual way.

Mike starts the onslaught and hammers right away, pulling out and pushing right back in until his cock is buried balls deep. His hip yanks his cock in and out, massaging Harvey's inner walls in a steady, hard rhythm.

Harvey's head falls back as his orgasm rushes through him spurting hot streaks of cum over his chest up to his chin. He howls low coming in long waves that shakes his body heavily.

Mike keeps fucking his ass to support Harvey through is on-going waves of his orgasm. Harvey hasn't finished emptying his sperm when Mike thrusts as deep as possible while his own coming rips him into pieces and his dicks swells in Harvey's ass shooting his spunk up Harvey's tight channel into his rubber.

Completely spent and out of breath Mike collapses on top of Harvey smearing his cum on both their chests.

Harvey wraps his shaky arms around Mike keeping him close to his heart. This bliss overwhelms both men with the same intensity. Their emotions are still so fresh, yet so strong.

"I love you so much, Mike...so much."

"I love you just the same Babe."

They doze off listening to the sound of the ocean.

Another lazy afternoon on Hawaii.

 

**Third glimpse**

"How did you know about this shrimp truck?" Harvey leans in on Mike to sniff at his neck and to bite into his earlobe.

Mike hugs Harvey and pulls him close.

"I searched through the internet for some local restaurants. I mean we are on Hawaii and I wanted some good, home made food from natives. So I ended up with this shrimp trunk form this really big guy."

"The food was absolutly delicious. Do you think we can go back for one more time before we head home?"

Harvey asks Mike resting outstretched on the bench down at their private beach. His head rests in Mike's lap. 

"Everything you wish, Babe. Sure thing. I'd love to. But this time you have to promise to behave."

Mike drives his fingers through Harvey's hair wearing a huge grin on this face.

"I don't know what you mean."

Harvey seems overly interested with a loose fibre at his shirt, snickering along.

"You sexy bastard know exactly what I mean."

Mike pinches Harvey's nipple with his fingers. Harvey gasps in surprise before he starts to moan taking Mike's hand away to suck at this fingers.

"Exactly that is what I mean. You food-fucked me in public. Damn...Harvey. I almost couldn't swallow these delicious, fried shrimps."

Mike massages Harvey's tummy with one palm.

"I did no such a filthy thing, Babe. I only tried to feed you with my hands and somehow my fingers always got stuck in your mouth. I didn't suck at them."

"Yeah? Sure about that? But you was well aware of the two, very handsome guys at the table next to us, right?" 

Mike reaches further down with his stroking hand cupping Harvey's crotch. Harvey responds with bucking his hips in a lazy move against Mike's pressure.

"Uh....yep. I only could assume that they are turned on the way they sneak a peek every now and then. The tall one even shifted uncomfortably on his seat."

Harvey grabs Mike's hand and presses it down on his hardening cock to get more friction.

"They wore badges, cops. Definitely very hot but cops nevertheless. I was afraid we get a warning because of an act of indecency...Hell, we tented our summer shorts quite high."

Mike laughs softly while he kneads Harvey's hard cock through his trousers.

"Any wish for our last day tomorrow?" Mike whispers.

"Sex, long and dirty..." Harvey moans with pleasure.

"I would love to do something else before we do that." Mike rasps turned on by Harvey's obvious aroused state.

"Uh...?" A grunt.

"There is this exclusive lingerie etablishment....I would love to shop some things for you...you wanna see me wear for you afterwards...." 

Mike whispers softly with a hoarse voice. 

After this incident in the ocean some days ago, where Mike discovered that he has this huge thing for Harvey's pissing cock it took him a heap of lulling words until he could make Harvey tell him what kind of hidden sexual kink he has.

Harvey turned deep red before he stuttered his wishes against Mike's crook of his neck.

He wishes to see Mike wearing elegant, female lace underwear for his eyes only.

While he spoke to Mike's throat, Mike could feel Harvey's cock twitch, turning into hot steel, leaking quite a big amount of pre cum. It took Mike quite some time to find out what kind of color and pieces of underwear Harvey prefers.

Bra? Thong underwear? Silk bodice? Stockings? High heels? Mike got actually fucking hard himself while he imagined wearing all these hot pieces for Harvey. 

But now Mike notices that Harvey is very quiet and doesn't press his hand anymore against his cock. He even tries to sit up.

"Uh-uh. Nope, you are not escaping and you won't hide from me, Babe. You just stay right where you are and by the way....unzip your fly and let me make you feel all horny while you tell me exactly what you want while I jack you off...."

Mike presses Harvey back into his lap and fumbles at his zipper. Harvey's abs tremble already and his heartbeat is hard and fast.

"Mike..."

Some raspy voice his Baby has here. Mike is getting impossibly hard too.

"Why do you feel ashamed, Harv? I told you I fucking love to wear these hot stuff for you. Any shape, any color, any kind of cut of underwear I will put on to see this hungry, horny expression on your face."

"Uh...Mikey..This is not so easy. Actually I never, really never told anyone about this kink. I didn't even allowed myself to buy any lace underwear. Just for the purpose to jerk off while holding them. I...I think, uhm...I need some time."

Harvey exhales shivery.

"Do you feel ashamed?" Mike asks softly already working Harvey's leaking cock with firm strokes thumbing over his glans every now and than.

"Yeah...a little bit." Harvey moans between his answer.

"But you would love to try it out?"

"Oh yeah...god, Mike. Yes!"

"So, let's head to that shop tomorrow, deal?"

Harvey swallows audibly.

"God, Mike...yeah, okay. Let's try this."

"Good....I can't wait to see your face for the first time. Now, let me take care of you."

Mike shifts and changes his position. He spreads Harvey's legs, pulls his trousers fully down to have an easy access. His own cock throbs in his briefs as he starts to suck Harvey off right there under the incredible Hawaiian sky full of stars with the soft breeze coming in from the ocean.

 

They fly back tomorrow with the intent to return. Hawaii was a perfect decision.

Best holidays ever.

They are inseparable, madly in love, ready to start their new life.

During this week they had enough time to discuss so many things concerning the firm and how to herald the right approach to close down the business without too much loss.

The very first step though is even more important. As soon as they will sit in a cab on their ride home they will start to organize Mike's move into Harvey's condo. They want to wake up together and fall asleep holding each other, side by side.

They are back where they belong, in each other's arms ready to face life with all its beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got a bit kinky at the end but it was intended. I have indeed a very naughty imagination, downright dirty. What a surprise.  
> There was this hit against the back of my head from my muse with her fairy star-dust bag and this kink loaded Marvey porn story unfolds in my head like a movie. Boom. There it was in all it's beauty. I shied at the idea at the beginning but I read so many marvelous, kinky, hot as fuck stories and I decided I want to write that piece. So somewhere in the far away future I will carry on with Mike's and Harvey's kinks here.
> 
> It happened already. I wrote their kink stories. The serie is called 'Embrace your kink' and it starts with [Lace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9441182). It is Harvey's kink. 
> 
> And here you can read Mike's kink [Velvety Wetness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9822917?view_adult=true)
> 
> I am a McDanno shipper too. Helplessly in love with Steve and Danny just the same intense way as I am with Mike and Harvey. This hint about the shrimp truck is of course Kamekona's take out. The other guys are Steve and Danny. I am not so fond of cross-overs but I couldn't resist to let the Marvey and McDanno universe touch. I wanted them in the same hawaiian spirit just meeting out of a coincidence. Gosh, I am such a romantic!
> 
> And last but not least a big, big thank you for reading my story. I love you for sticking with me till the end. I can't tell you what this means to me. So, thank you so very much.


End file.
